


Red Moon

by mizz_apple



Category: GOT7, Girl's Day (Band), Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Badass Shownu, Beautiful Jin, Character Turned Into Vampire, Love Triangles, M/M, Mpreg, Rare Omega Kihyun, Romantic JB, Vampires, Werewolves, imagine modern setting like Twilight movie-something, night creatures, sexy beast Yura!, unknown dark creature
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizz_apple/pseuds/mizz_apple
Summary: Red Moon, as the ancient prophecy had mentioned from the beginning, it's a time of the coming "New Evil"Now, lies the destiny of their kind, Hyunwoo and Jaebum, on their hands. Can they fulfill their designated destiny or watch their kind vanished and replaced by new breed?Kihyun never bends for an alpha. But destiny has set him for something higher. Will he choose his destiny or run away again?Jin loves adventure and life itself, until the day he met the "Death" that made him see life from the other perspective.





	1. Chapter 1

The night was dark, as darkest as it could be.

The moon seemed hanging low, illuminated every path in the wide and thick misty forest. The howling sound of wind and night creatures mixed together, creating a dark and undefined fear that could be felt in the deep core of every creature being ...

A sound of heavy running was heard through a rustle leaves of trees. The man was panting hard yet he refused to slow down. He kept looking at his back and running with all his might to the point where human's strength could no longer sustain that man's survival instinct. All he knew was he was cornered in a blink of an eye by a growling and snarling sound. He was young in age with white complexion, dark brown hair and a good looking face yet his face was adorned with utmost fear and tears. He shook his head in fear and pleaded, "Please, leave me ... I beg you .."

There was no reply but a horror scream that was heard throughout the forest. And after a while, leaving nothing but a trail of blood and an eerie silence ...

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Hyunwoo lifted the last sacks of sand that was weighed around 15 kilos. He threw the sacks after doing squat for hundred counts. Instead being in a gym, he found an abandoned construction site and started to patrol around, sometimes when he got nothing to be hunted, he and several men from his pack would exercise using any materials they could find at the site. It was more satisfying to see how his muscles got ripped and toned using real weight of sand and stones. 

Son Hyunwoo, the firstborn of the most powerful wolf pack in the Jecheon City of South Korea that inhabited a vast land near the mountains and lakes. His father was a descendant of the origin founders of the city and was given a title as the Guard of The City according his ancestors. The title was given after he saved the town from the dreadful attack of the most notorious pack called Black River. They were actually rogues that came from all over places, united as one and started to terrorize the peace of every inhabited area. Son Hyunwoo's pack was called Silver Phoenix, the same symbol Hyunwoo's father, Hyunwoo and the household had in their arms and chest that would illuminate brightly when Silver Moon showed up or occasionally under ordinary moonlight. Hyunwoo's father told him that when he met Hyunwoo's mother or his mate, the tattoo would illuminate even brighter and caused a slight of pain to the owner. As his father was getting old, Hyunwoo was prepared to be his successor to be The Guardians of The City, an elite and highly trained wolves including the Head Alpha as the Commander, which was under the direct command from Hyunwoo's father as the Commander and also one of the Leaders of The City. Since he was young, he knew he had been given such a burden to be his father's successor who was famous for his reputation all over South Korea as the Commander of The Elite Guardians of the City--to hunt every rogues, manticores, and vampires that disturb the peace of his town and their one and only partner, Danyang county. It was known that the founders of Jecheon City and Danyang county hundred years ago made a pact to guard each other and keep peace between their people. The pact was mutually beneficial for both of them since at that time, Chungcheong Province was terrorized with night creatures that hunt, eat or kill every man or even wolves when they were on the journey at dawn or night. Sometimes there was a sudden attack to a small village where all the people of the village were taken away as their captives, slaves or their meal.

Hyunwoo was an alpha just like his father, with an impressive built. He was born with the strength, brain and leadership of an alpha, with a streak of wild and possessive in his nature, he was a real alpha just like his father. He sometimes did wild and reckless things as his young blood kicked in, got the rush of adrenaline to be released during his training, he often found himself in a dangerous situation. Sometimes he would end up in manticores' dens , vampires' clubs, mermaids' traps or in a city jail. Yet, because of his fighting skill and his father's reputation, he always managed to get out of those situations. He often traveled and wandered on mountains region and extended to another city, trespassing the boundaries of wolves packs. But as they knew who he was, they let him enter and wandered around. Hyunwoo never tried to take what's not his but if it's belong to him, he would fight for it until the end. 

Hoseok came forward and asked Hyunwoo to spar with him. 

"Another one after this morning?" asked Hyunwoo while wiping his sweat.

Hoseok smirked. This alpha would never get tired to ask Hyunwoo on a duel. He was a great fighter and that's why he wanted to beat Hyunwoo so much yet his skill was still below Hyunwoo's .

"This time, loser will run in front of Leader Gu's house, naked." suggested Hyunwoo. Leader Gu was another leader of the city. He was a human. The city was ruled by two leaders, the wolf leader and human leader. So far they accepted one another in brotherhood to maintain the peace of the city

Changkyun laughed. He was another alpha ranked below Hoseok, same rank with Jooheon in the team. He was a smart one with mischievous streak and genius mind who often saved Hyunwoo from his stubbornness and his crazy adventures. Jooheon grinned. He loved to see his seniors on a duel and he often practiced it with Changkyun in order to release their tension, sometimes just to mess around.

Hoseok smirked. Running naked anyway was his specialty ...

Without much further talk, they howled and launched attack to each other after shifting to their wolf form. Hyunwoo's wolf was a complete jet black with silver streak in the tail and chest area while Hoseok's wolf was a grey one with a streak of black in his eyes and tail. Hoseok swiftly avoided Hyunwoo's attack and attempted to swing his body to attack back. But Hyunwoo rolled his body to the ground quickly to avoid it and his four legs kicked Hoseok's body away. Hoseok's wolf yipped because Hyunwoo's kick was pretty hard but he regained his composure and they were circling each other now, calculating each moves. Hyunwoo teased him, "Hurt?"

Hoseok grunted and he lunged towards Hyunwoo. Unfortunately Hyunwoo already calculated that so he swiftly moved his body and bit Hoseok's left neck. Not so hard but Hyunwoo was sure that Hoseok's neck would be stiff in the morning.

"Darn Hyunwoo!" Hoseok whined and he shifted to human form, holding his neck that was bruised.

Hyunwoo laughed. He shifted into human form while Jooheon and Changkyun clapped their hands in unison. 

"As expected ... 100 versus 0, Hoseok hyung." Changkyun calmly commented.

Hoseok scoffed. But he didn't say anything because they respected Hyunwoo a lot and dedicated themselves under Hyunwoo's leadership. 

Hyunwoo checked on Hoseok's neck and patted his back. "I didn't bite that hard. Hyungwon must have been the one that gave that mark on you."

Hoseok blushed. Hyunwoo was always right ...

When they were laughing and teasing Hoseok, Hyunwoo suddenly felt something strange happened in his mind. It was like an wave of illusion displayed in his sight. He felt a bit dizzy but in his state, he felt like he was seeing through an eye. He was seeing his surrounding in motion--he's running at some place. It was like a forest, a thick forest. Trees and trees everywhere. And the pitch black darkness surrounded him. He barely could see his own feet. But he was panting hard. Why he was panting? He looked at his hands. They were bloody! Why were they?? Something definitely was behind him ... he wanted to take a look but by the time the eye dragged his gaze to the back, everything stopped.

And that moment Hyunwoo was back to himself again.

"Alpha Hyunwoo?" suddenly Minhyuk called him out of nowhere.

Hyunwoo startled. The vision was gone. He was looking at Minhyuk in confusion. After a while, he recognized Minhyuk. He was an omega in their pack. Jooheon had been claiming him since Minhyuk's first heat attacked (which caused an uproar among alphas, except Hyunwoo, since Minhyuk was an excellent omega who was also a good fighter and strategist in their team) but Minhyuk kept holding himself out from Jooheon because he simply didn't want to get married or having pups yet.

Hyunwoo blinked his eyes. "Yes?"

"I thought you were in a trans for a while, hyung. Listen, you must come back to town. We have important gathering now with leaders of the town. Alpha Hyunshik was asking for your presence now." said Minhyuk.

*Alpha Hyunshik was Hyunwoo's father. 

Hyunwoo nodded and he spoke to Hoseok, Jooheon and Changkyun in their minds. 'Let's go'. With no more words, they shifted again to their wolves form. Running and howling along the way.

But when they were on the way back to their town hall, Jooheon whispered to Minhyuk who was running beside him. "Minhyukkie .."

Minhyuk hissed. "It's hyung! Minhyuk hyung! What an ill-mannered kid!" Eventhough Jooheon is an alpha, Minhyuk who was older, had his way to mock him and didn't act like another omega who would put their heads in respect and sometimes fear. He knew Jooheon, Changkyun, Hoseok were different alphas. Hyunwoo himself was just like another alpha; haughty, needed to be respected, and temperamental. But he had a good heart inside and he treated Minhyuk well, not like any other omegas. So Minhyuk, who was considered as part of their team, was exempted to be treated like any other omegas. 

Jooheon grinned. Despite his sassy words and attitude, Minhyuk was actually a soft-hearted person. He loved to volunteer in the town's special school, a place where they taught young pups to read, write, self defense and any other knowledge. Sometimes in nursery where he would help other omegas to take care of their newborn pups. Jooheon practically waited for the day that Minhyuk would relent and give his heart and soul to be mated with him ...

"You look pretty today , my mate .." Jooheon teased shamelessly. Still smirking.

Minhyuk rolled his eyes. But his heart fluttered suddenly, hearing Jooheon's usual flattering words. No matter how hard he denied it, he knew deep down inside that Jooheon was actually his mate. That's why he never tried to get further away from Jooheon. He acted coyly but actually he tried so hard to hold himself from jumping onto Jooheon's arms and kissed the man relentlessly.

'Guys, get a room after we return to the town, not now!" Changkyun hissed, irritated. 

Minhyuk blushed and Jooheon grinned. They fastened their pace but still kept themselves behind Hoseok. They were running in a steady speed, howling, and approaching the town ...

\----------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Kihyun was running heavily. He was panting and checking his back every once in a while. Sometimes he stopped to sniff around and howled but then continued again. He knew a creature behind him also relentlessly chased him. He was already in a border of another's wolf pack area. Kihyun halted and sniffed again. He howled as if he wanted to let his presence to be known. It's better than having chased by another wolves that thought he was a rogue. The creature behind him who was keeping its distance away, snarled. He knew Kihyun was calling for another companion. So the creature stayed in the dark side of the forest that wasn't illuminated by moonlight. 

There was another howl sound coming from another wolf. Kihyun prepared himself. He didn't want to fight again but he had to be ready for every scenario. Between being eaten by the creature behind him or having fight against another wolf with a slight chance to survive. It was way better than being this ugly creature's dinner. 

Not for long, there were seven wolves appeared in front of Kihyun. They were barking and sniffing. Kihyun tensed up. He kept his posture but he was still shaking, he had lost blood during his fight with the creature that was following him before. He wasn't sure this was a beneficial situation for him or not. 

A wolf, looked like an alpha, stepped forward. His fur was dark grey. He observed Kihyun from his head to toe with an intense gaze. He knew Kihyun was an omega but his smell was different. The alpha was hesitant a bit while Kihyun let out a soft growl, just a friendly warning. The alpha growled back. They were like having conversation through their body language. Suddenly the apha shifted and standing a muscular with average height. He had a red hair and a masculine handsome face. The aura of leadership and masculinity was so strong. Kihyun startled a bit but he chanted a word in his mind that kept himself steady. The other wolves started to shift too. They were five guys and the last one, the white with light brown streak fur shifted. She was a woman with a sharp gaze and beautiful face. Kihyun was stunned. She got a jet black long hair and a pretty face. She emitted a powerful aura, just like an alpha. She was the first who opened her mouth.

"Who are you? Shift now or we will attack." She threatened Kihyun.

Kihyun nodded and shifted into human form. When he shifted, the muscular alpha never let his eyes wavered from Kihyun. He kept quiet and observed. Kihyun was standing now, panting with wounds everywhere. It was visible to his bare chest. He still kept his tight pants intact. 

"My name is Yoo Kihyun. I am nobody's pack, request to have temporary shelter and protection as I will heal these wounds you are looking at now." said Kihyun, pointed his wounds. Kihyun paid attention how the alpha male had tattoos all over his body. Looking at that, Kihyun tried to keep one around his waist hidden. 

"And why would we do that?" Another wolf asked from behind. He was a handsome man with dark hair and pale skin. 

"I had important information for all wolves packs. I have endured a long journey to tell this to you all."

The muscular alpha finally spoke, "Alright. We'll take you in, But you must guarantee that your information is important and accurate."

Kihyun nodded. The female was trying to say another word to the muscular alpha but seeing that the alpha had fixed his mind, she kept herself and just observed.

The alpha approached Kihyun boldly. Kihyun flinched a bit and moved. The alpha chuckled and gave his hand. "My name is Alpha Yongguk. Bang Yongguk. This only female you saw, her name is Kim Yura. Over there, it was Daehyun and Youngjae. Behind the was Junhong and Jongup. Last, beside Yura is Himchan. Welcome to Black Mountain pack." He then reached for Kihyun's hands and shook them. Kihyun replied it with hesitant handshake. But he gave a faint smile. 

"Thank you."

Soon they disappeared from the place. The creature was still watching them without moving. He snarled and hissed, seeing his meal was taken away. He wanted to chase them but it halted and suddenly left. The time had not come yet ...

In the place of Black Mountain pack, 

Kihyun licked his wounds clean and the wounds started to heal. As a wolf, he and any other had this ability to heal themselves after a gore fight when they had time to rest. Special medicine only needed when they were too weak to heal themselves. 

Kihyun sighed after he finished licking all his wounds and shifted into human form. He looked himself through a mirror in the room he occupied. He looked fine but tired. He usually had those bright eyes (it will turn into golden greenish when he was in his wolf form) but they were darkened and looked uncleared as if a fog had covered the white part of his eyes. He usually was like this when he worried over something. Something's important that would change his life...

He flinched when he heard a knock on the door. Reluctantly, he opened it a bit to peek to the other side. It was Alpha Yongguk. "I carry this clean clothes. You should change."

Kihyun looked down to himself and agreed to what Yongguk said. But living alone for almost half of his life ( but during these past three years he had been living with an old female omega who taught him everything about himself), he hesitated to receive the offer. "I'm fine." He said and about to close the door.

"Wait!" Yongguk held the door, his voice was low and authoritative. For another omegas, they would just open the door and let him made them do whatever he pleased. Not in Kihyun's case.

"I said I'm fine." Kihyun tried to push it.

Yongguk smiled. Surprisingly, he had a nice and warm smile despite his rough exterior. "Wear this after cleaning your self. You're about to meet the elders. You should at least wear a decent clothes, shouldn't you?" 

Kihyun thought about it for a moment. After a long sigh, he opened the door. Yongguk came in and observed him intently.

"Just give me the clothes." said Kihyun, reaching out his hands.

Yongguk still held the clothes in his hands. "For an omega, which I'm dead sure you are an omega, I notice that you smell and act differently than any other omega." Yongguk stated, thinking.

Kihyun held his tongue. He just stared to Yongguk, not saying anything. Almost all alphas he met, coincidentally or not, stated same thing. And one thing in common, they all insisted to mate with him. They said he had different smell and aura, a kind of aphrodisiac yet unapproachable for them, driving them into madness to mate him. That's why he had to hide himself most of the time at the mountains. Until he met an old female omega, his kind, that isolated herself into a mountain to train herself. She taught Kihyun what she learnt about their kind, the rare omega species which originally came from a northern land of Canada, how to control themselves during their heat involving suppressant in a form of herbs instead of pills, camouflaging the scent of their heat to ordinary body scent and made it to the most minimum level to not attracting alphas to sniff it. She also taught to decrease the impact of an alpha's authoritative tone that mostly used to subdue an omega or sometimes to rape an omega by chanting and concentrating on one word in his mind, and she taught him to defend himself from assault by attacking the most weakness part of wolf, human, vampire and any other creature body parts. He had been taught that they were not alone. Beside human and vampires, they were many creatures hidden in the darkness that were about to unleashed in special occasion. He was sent to inform about it.

"What do you mean by that?" Kihyun asked innocently, hiding the truth. 

Yongguk stared back. And then, without much further talking , he handed the clean clothes to Kihyun and said, "Clean up and meet us downstairs." He smiled and then went outside the room.

Kihyun took a deep breath. He looked at the clothes in his hands and put it on the bed before locking the door. He then undressed himself , seeing his radiant reflection in the mirror. His hidden tattoo that looked like a form of a bird stretched from his waist to his buttocks and his back thigh. He found it sometimes illuminated during moonlight when he washed himself in the river. Especially now, it illuminated more and more and sometimes hurting him, making him gasped for air for the sudden pain. Kihyun didn't understand why but then he snapped out of his thought and quickly got into the bathroom. 

After he got dressed, he walked downstairs. When he reached the ground floor, his eyes met Yura's eyes that were watching him intently. She furrowed her eyebrow slightly but then she looked away. Kihyun felt his heart jolted a bit. Truthfully, it's the first time he saw an alpha female that was captivating like her. His blood rushed quickly and made his cheeks blushed. Kihyun, stop it ... calmez vouz ... he repeated the words inside.

There are more than 20 people gathered in a round and long table. Sitting inaudibly and focused on Kihyun when he pulled the chair to sit after Yongguk asked him to sit. Kihyun cleared his throat and attempted to look at those people but to no avail. He felt a sudden fear crept inside. It's too many people here. Although mama Youngmi (he called the old female omega that lived with him for three years) taught him how to behave equally in front of alphas, he still couldn't deny his own nature as an omega, to be subjected and lowered himself down in the gaze and presence of an alpha. He took a deep breath when Yongguk said calmly to everyone, " Lads and ladies, please don't stare too intense at him. Let him calm down. Kihyun, breathe in and out slowly." Yongguk gently patted Kihyun's shoulder who sat beside him.

Kihyun nodded. He mustered all his might and looked into 20 alphas and betas in front of him and began to talk.

\------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jaebum watched the surrounding with bubbles in his heart. The corner of his lips twitched when he saw someone he had been waiting for so long. He followed that someone's movement with his dark eyes. He flew swiftly and without a sound from tree to tree to follow that someone. This was an easy matter for him as a predator who would patiently follow and waited for the right moment to strike his prey.

But this was no prey for him. 

It was a prolonged anguish and fluttering feeling inside.

It was Jin. 

The doe-brown-eyed beautiful man who captivated his heart since he saw the man in the forest, plucking wolfsbane plants. He had been following the man and were about to taste his blood just a little. He captured him easily because he knew how to suddenly grab his prey without making any sound. He smiled remembering the man who didn't flinch a bit but harshly elbowed him and waved garlic in his hands when he could set himself free. "Try once again to grab me or you'll never see a day or night again, you bastard bloodsucker!" 

Jaebum laughed heartily. He staggered to backward. Garlic brought a quite effect on him for sure but not to the lethal level. Dizziness and nausea but nothing dangerous to a vampire like him. 

"Cute boy. Do you think waving those plants will kill me?" Jaebum smirked and made himself into a threatening mode.

Jin smiled. He fixed his sling bag and took a medium sized vial and showed him. "Garlic maybe not lethal. But inside this, I've got myself a holy water. A pure one. And some silver dagger inside my bag. How about that?"

Jaebum didn't smile again. Instead he playfully walked and suddenly disappeared. Jin was startled. He turned his body to all direction to follow the movements of the vampire. Just when he was about to turn to other direction, a pair of cold hands already on his neck and a firm muscular body was pressed against him from behind. 

"You move and you'll lose your head in a second." Jaebum voice was so cold just like his breath in Jin's nape.

Jin took a deep breath. His heart was pounding harshly inside his chest when one of the vampire's hand rolled down from his neck to his chest right where his heart was.

Jaebum smiled. He whispered in Jin's ear seductively, "You've got a strong heartbeat. I wonder how it sounds against me." 

Jin furrowed his eyebrows. This vampire was surely a pervert one. He coldly replied, "Are you going to use your hypnotizing thing to me? You sound like an old pervert."

Jaebum didn't know what to say but laughing in Jin's ear. He was still holding Jin and when his laugh had subsided, he said, "Let us make a deal then. Since I found yourself quite amusing, how about we make a truce between us and be friends?"

"And hanging out in your club? Drinking beer together? No, thanks. But the truce thing, I'll consider that." Jin snorted, laughing inside about the idea of being friendly with a vampire.

Jaebum couldn't take it anymore. He turned around the man's body with a vampire's strength and sealed the man's lips with his. The man was shocked being kissed suddenly and about to protest. When he slightly opened his mouth to say, Jaebum had used that opportunity to insert his tongue and fervently assaulted Jin's mouth and lips. 

Jin kicked and punched the night creature in front of him but he didn't budge a bit. Jin could feel this ungodly creature started to bite his lower lip, not roughly but he still winced. Jabeum abruptly released Jin when he tasted the blood in his mouth. His instinct as a vampire kicked in but he didn't want to follow it. He kept holding Jin's hands to prevent him from taking dangerous material he brought in his bag and used it against him. Something about Jin that made him wanted to know more. 

" You pervert ungodly vampire!" Jin's cursed words burst out and he furiously kept trying to hit Jaebum.

Jaebum suddenly pulled him closer to his arms. He embraced Jin completely and made him unable to move a bit. He stared to Jin's orbs, trying to figure himself out. Jin panted heavily in Jaebum's arms due to his struggle. Jaebum kept staring and used his left hand to caress Jin's cheek gently. 

"I never knew that a human could be this beautiful ..." Jaebum muttered to himself while caressing Jin's cheeks.

Jin, despite of his fury, couldn't deny the weird shiver in his spine hearing Jaebum's voice. There's something in the way Jaebum stared and caressed that made Jin cursed himself mentally. Jin had never been touched by man before. He never touched a woman before too. He never thought much about love but devoted himself in study. As the first son of a respected leader in Jecheon City, he trained himself about knowledge and tactics. He knew about night creatures as he studied it from Son Hyunwoo, his schoolmate friend who happened to be wolf, a night creature himself. But he loved being around Hyunwoo despite their opposite nature. Speaking about love, Jin had to admit that he had a crush on Hyunwoo since he saw him shifting right in front of his eyes. His jet black fur with silver streak in his chest and tail was beautiful in Jin's eyes. His confident and haughty side made Jin felt weak because Hyunwoo was being nice to him and treated him gently. He just never heard of people in the city having relationship with night creature, or wolf specifically. So he kept his feeling for Hyunwoo to himself.

Jin snapped out of his thought and realized he had been left by the vampire. He turned his head around and prepared for another assault from the vampire. But there's no one again with him. The vampire had left him. 

Jin took a deep breath and quickly put the plants he gathered since the dusk to his bag and started to leave.

Jaebum watched his movement in amused expression on the top of the tree. He smiled.

 

"I know you've been watching me, Im Jaebum. What do you want?" suddenly Jin stopped and turned his body, looking at the top of the tree behind him.

Jaebum smirked. He flew down and landed gracefully in front of Jin. "Just wondering how you've been."

Jin raised his eyebrow and huffed. He turned his body to leave but Jaebum held his hand. "Where're you going?"

"Home." answered Jin. 

"Do you want me to take you home?" Jaebum asked, fiddled Jin's finger.

Jin stared at him in confusion. "How?"

Jaebum smirked. He considered the question as 'yes' from Jin so he abruptly pulled Jin to his body and encircled his hands around Jin's waist and shoulder.

"What?! Hey, let me go Jaebum!" Jin yelled and hit Jaebum's chest. 

"Sssh, Jin, have you ever imagined how does it feel to ride a bullet?"

"What?"

Jaebum smiled. "Hang on me tightly." He didn't wait Jin to answer, in a second, he ran using his vampire's strength, to illustrate his statement he had just said to Jin. 

Jin had lost his words. His head was dizzy and all he could think was that he wanted to puke. He gripped Jaebum's collar tightly and shut his eyes, unable to follow the motion. The journey didn't take minutes, Jin felt the movement had stopped. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Jaebum smirking. He hit the vampire's face.

"Next time you want to take me home, do it properly! F*****g bloodsucker!" Jin hissed and wobbled, getting away from Jaebum.

Jaebum smiled. "So there'll be next time, Jin?" he shouted to Jin.

Jin didn't answer but waved his middle finger to him without looking at Jaebum.

"Sassy ..." Jaebum watched Jin leave, dazzled. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

There was a uproar in Black Mountain pack. The elders and leaders were arguing to each other. Yongguk kept silent during this uproar. He kept his eyes on Kihyun who sat in the chair with uneasy expression on his pretty face. Yongguk met many omegas but none of them as intriguing as the omega in front of him. Kihyun's eyes shone brightly even there was a slight tiredness lingered in his eyes and his pretty little lips that invited alphas like him to claim them the moment they laid their eyes on. Not to mention his smooth milky skin that was glowing even in the dim light of the room. Yongguk felt a rush of familiar desire, just by looking at Kihyun. 

Kihyun sat uncomfortably while watching the uproar he caused. He knew they would react like this. It's inevitable. He waited them to calm and decided what to do with information he had relayed. 

"Everyone, sit down!" Bang Yongsan, Yongguk's father, head of Alpha spoke. Everyone who argued and talked, suddenly kept their mouth shut. They lowered their heads and sat.

"Listen, arguing will not solve anything! Are you a fool? This event is inevitable. We all know since the beginning of our existence! What we need to do now is alarming our brother in Jecheon city about this! Relay the messages to every pack we know!" said Bang Yongsan, stopping all arguments. 

"Who will do that, Alpha Yongsan? The journey is quite far. We don't know what will happen in the way to Jecheon city?" An older alpha asked and everyone nodded and turned their heads to Bang Yongsan, waiting for his answer.

"I will." Kihyun who kept silent since the uproar, spoke.

Yongguk startled. Kim Yura watched him in unreadable expression. Bang Yongsan stared at Kihyun. Everyone whispered.

"I came so far to tell you about this. Another journey to Jecheon City will not be a problem for me." said Kihyun.

"But you had encountered with one of the creatures! It's probably still out there!" Daehyun, one of Yongguk companion, shouted from the end of the table across Kihyun.

"I'm not afraid of it. I know how to fight. Just give me the honor to do this." Kihyun spoke firmly, not wavering at all. He should not let show his fear in front of these alphas. He wasn't just an omega and he would prove it to the world, to all alphas he met and he would meet in the future.

There was a silence in the room before Yongguk said, "That way, I will join Kihyun to bring this message to our brothers in Jecheon city."

Bang Yongsan felt a jolt in his heart. He knew Yongguk's fighting skill was excellent but as his own father, he would not deny that he felt anxious hearing the idea to send his son out there facing all possibilities that might endanger his life.

"If Yongguk go, I will to. " One by one, Yongguk's companions : Himchan, Youngjae, Daehyun, Junhong and Jongup volunteered themselves. Yura was thinking for a while and she said, "I will too."

"No. " Yongguk said in low voice to Yura. Kihyun watched them, interested. 

Yura frowned. She looked at Yongguk disapprovingly. "Why not? Because I'm a woman?"

Yongguk sighed. He knew Yura would say this. "It's too dangerous, Yura."

"It is. But I know how to fight better than Himchan or any other men." 

Himchan who heard his name being mentioned, yelled furiously. "Yah! I only lost once to you!" 

Yura smiled and everyone laughed. Himchan realized he was being teased, he then hid himself behind Jongup. Bang Yongsan nodded. "Alright. Yongguk, I will allow you to go. Take many men or woman you need and deliver this message, make sure our brothers heard and prepared."

"Alpha Yongguk, allow me to go." Kim Yura asked firmly. Her eyes showed no fear at all to what's coming. She was a stubborn woman.

Yongguk stared at her and nodded. "One condition. Don't be too cocky and listen to me well."

Yura smiled and showed her beautiful features. Kihyun who saw felt a blush crept in his cheeks. He felt nervous to do journey with her or Yongguk. He never had any journey with anybody and didn't know what to expect.

"Chill, oppa. Besides, I don't have any c**k, you know." Yura winked to Yongguk, making him groaned in frustration. This woman was really a pain in his ass.

Bang Yongsan laughed. "Meeting is dismissed. Back to your place and we will send these fellas and ladies tomorrow." said Bang Yongsan to everyone in the room.

Yongguk and Kihyun stayed in the room after everyone went back to their places and rooms. 

"We will go tomorrow to Jecheon city. We will tell this matter to Silver Phoenix pack there. Some of our men will go to another area to inform this matter. I hope you rest well tonight because we don't know what to expect in our journey tomorrow. " said Yongguk.

Kihyun nodded. He lifted his face to Yongguk and stared at the man's orbs. He was a handsome man according to Kihyun's view. Very suitable to be an alpha. Maybe to be his alpha? Kihyun put aside his thought. He felt confused at himself. Being attracted already to two alphas at the same time? To male and female alphas? Kihyun was worried at his mental condition. He thought for a moment. Is it because of ... no it couldn't be .. right?

"Are you listening to me, omega?" Yongguk asked.

Kihyun snapped out his thought and blinked. "Y-yes. I heard you. I should rest now."  
He was about to rise up from his chair when Yongguk suddenly put his hands on Kihyun's shoulder, "After all this over, I would love to claim you. If you let me ..."

Kihyun widened his eyes in shock. 

A proposal had been made by an eligible alpha.


	2. Red Moon (2)

Hyunwoo lazily picked up the beer bottle and gulped the liquid down. His eyes averted to people in the club who danced wildly and full of lust, grinding each other's bodies. Hyunwoo snickered. Poor men whose about to get sucked ... 

Quite literally.

He entertained the idea to dance with two ladies who seemed to pay attention to him the whole night. But he knew just by their appearances, those girls weren't just ordinary girls. He staggered and went to the exit door. This time, he wanted to call it a night. 

When he was staggering to way out, a big guy bumped with him. Hyunwoo glanced in annoyance. The guy was half drunk and had a pretty brunette girl in his arm. Maybe because of alcohol or he just wanted to show off, he nudged Hyunwoo's chest and arrogantly said, "Yo boy! Watch where you going!"

Hyunwoo didn't say a thing. His day was pretty upsetting without this guy, now he was looking for trouble with Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo growled in low and deep voice, "Piss off. Before I make you!"

The guy spat in Hyunwoo's shoes and that's it. He had pushed Hyunwoo's button and soon his body was thrown away to the tables around. Hyunwoo watched as he whimpered on the floor around the pieces of tables. "I told you so." Hyunwoo fixed his clothes and hair. Before he went out, he winked to the ladies who were whispering in adoration to his direction. "Ladies, don't suck too much. Leave them alive or I will burn this place down." Hyunwoo smiled.

He went with sound of gasps.

He knew some men were looking for troubles when they went to a free night club. When everything was free, you should've paid attention. Nothing's free in this world. Except you were donating your blood freely to a bloodsuckers.

And that's what those idiots did in the club.

Hyunwoo loved the beauty of night. As one of night creatures, he was born to hunt in the darkness. But since he was born and raised side to side with human around, he pitied them for their ignorance of the world around them. The world full of ugly and dangerous night creatures who meant harm for mankind. He did his best to protect human who lived together with his pack in Jecheon City. But sometimes he knew his efforts weren't enough. Human sometimes willingly gave themselves to be used or eaten. 

Hyunwoo knew about vampires' clubs. He visited them when he was bored. During his visits, he would always leave friendly warning to vampires there to leave human intact and alive after taking their blood. Most of vampires did what he said. They knew Hyunwoo was a guardian of the city. Meaning he would take those vampires' lives away easily if they didn't obey him. So far, everything went according to his command. But nowadays, there were news spread about some brutal attacks. Similar with vampires attacks but it was one kind that would take men and women away or leaving them lifeless. Hyunwoo remembered his meeting with the elders and leaders of Jecheon City. They were talking about these attacks and wondered what kind of vampires would dare to do that. 

Hyunwoo knew exactly whom he could gather information from. So, tonight Hyunwoo deliberately walked around dark alleys of the city. He was never afraid anyway of the darkness anyway.

When he was walking around abandoned school, he heard a faint movement. His nose sniffed the air around him. He knew vampires didn't have body scent. But he was dead sure he was followed by a vampire.

He shouted, "Jaebum, come out now. I have no time to play hide and seek."

No one replied. 

A minute, two minutes , three minutes. When suddenly a man with a long coat appeared in front of Hyunwoo. 

"Well, good evening too, lad." Jaebum smirked and fixed his collar.

Hyunwoo was watching, uninterested. "Hey. Cut the crap. I have questions."

Jaebum lifted his face up since Hyunwoo was a little bit taller. "What a warm welcome, friend. I felt dejected and sad actually when you said you didn't have time for me. What am I to you then? Aren't I your friend, you bag of fur?"

Hyunwoo snorted, "Sorry, my leech friend. I wasn't a warm person."

Jaebum hissed. "How dare you compare us to an invertebrate?! That low class bloodsucker!"

Hyunwoo laughed heartily. "Don't blame me. You guys have one specific thing in common."

Jaebum sulked a moment. He asked after Hyunwoo had finsihed laughing. "What do you want to ask?"

Hyunwoo stopped laughing. He was looking into Jaebum's eyes. "There were news around." He looked into the darkness of Jaebum's eyes which showed nothing. 

"What news?" Jaebum was smirking. Eternity had taught him well about reading people's mind, or at least his brain didn't die just like his mortal body which turned into vampire. 

Hyunwoo didn't know he should trust this or not. Jaebum's relationship with him was a complicated one. He was an enemy back in the days but as years passed, they became friendly to each other. Not to the scale of close enough but there's a slight of trust. Jaebum and Hyunwoo were straightforward men. Jaebum was capricious romantic one with mischievous and smart nature, while Hyunwoo was a bit of gruff, can be temperamental and arrogant one due to his alpha nature, but surprisingly had positive traits which are protective, warm, and immovable bravery.

"You knew it." As if Hyunwoo could read Jaebum's mind, he grunted.

"Haha. Wolfie. Hot blooded kind, eh? Doesn't have any patience. What if I know and what If I don't know? What's the beneficial for me if I tell you?" Jaebum playfully walked, circling Hyunwoo. Teased him.

Hyunwoo grabbed Jaebum's collar in a second. His face had reddened. His nose flared up. "You tell me and I shall spare you alive!"

That was the haughty Hyunwoo that Jaebum knew. Hyunwoo was a formidable opponent and fighter but talking about killing vampire with a higher rank, especially Jaebum, wasn't as easy as what being said. In fact, Jaebum was an equal opponent that wasn't going to be easily defeated.

"Easy there, tsk tsk. Be a good dog and listen to me carefully." Jaebum laughed. 

Hyunwoo growled and without a warning, he pushed Jaebum down. The vampire was shocked so he fell down, feeling the weight on his chest. He snarled and kicked Hyunwoo on the stomach. Hyunwoo didn't budge, instead he put all his weight on his legs and pinned Jaebum while both of his hands already on Jaebum's neck. 

"Don't play around, you f******* bloodsucker!" Hyunwoo growled, his iris were turned to clear golden. His wolf was restless and angry.

For a while, Jaebum couldn't speak as his throat was squeezed tightly by Hyunwoo large hands. He motioned a signal, asking for Hyunwoo to release his grip. After Hyunwoo released him, he coughed but still laughing. He pushed Hyunwoo back, then he rose up and dusted off his coat. "Such a wild dog. Look at this coat. It's a brand new coat and you made me wasting another penny to wash it on the laundry." murmured Jaebum.

"I said--"

"I know! Geez, calm down. Can we talk like a civilized people? Hm? Your news are already spread around and yes, yes Mr. Bag of Fur, I heard about it. Although, what I know will not give you any clue at all. I tried to check about it. Since I have this grand curiosity about 'what' caused this attack, probably my rare kind, I haven't figured out anything yet since I--eum what shall I say it-- I have a distraction lately .. ," at the last sentence, Hyunwoo could see a tint of pink flush on Jaebum's cheeks. Which he thought it was impossible. Vampires couldn't blush, could they? 

"Why are you blushing?" Hyunwoo felt irritated. This pervert creature in front of him! He was talking about serious thing yet he could still blush out of nowhere.

Jaebum smiled. "Well ... "

"Stop it. I don't even want to know. So, is there any way we can find out about it?" asked Hyunwoo impatiently.

"We?" Jaebum raised one of his eyebrow.

Hyunwoo snorted and patted Jaebum shoulders harshly. "Yes. We. You and me. You said you want to know whether it's your relative or not."

Jaebum rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. "Did I? But well, why not? Wolfie and Mr. Handsome on an adventure?" He looked at Hyunwoo and smirked.

Hyunwoo just scoffed and turned his body. "I'll see you some time. I need to confirm one thing or two first--," he paused and said, "Wolfie? You mean, Mr. Dangerously Hot Wolf and Mr. Cold Leech?" then he went away as if he never said anything.

"Leech?! You, argh, you just--just a bag of fur! Flea-infected canine!" Jaebum cursed, yet to no one as Hyunwoo's sight had disappeared in the night blackness ... 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kihyun tied up his shoe laces and fixed his jacket. The Black Mountain pack had given him new clothes, shoes and anything he needed in this journey. Once in a while, his eyes caught the sight of Yura's jet black hair flowing by the breeze and sometimes Yongguk's toned arms that were decorated in tattoos. Kihyun just shook his head and cursed mentally inside. He averted his eyes to some people who were staring at them. He could feel the intense gazes from alphas around him. He had himself drinking the herbs to suppress his scent but being around many alphas and his kind, he was feeling a little bit afraid. He's afraid that no matter how hard he suppressed, he would eventually give up to his own instinct; an omega that willingly to be subjected by alpha. He loathed that thought...

Kihyun gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. After all hiding and isolating himself, he promised himself, that he would not give up that easily. Even if it meant that he was denying his instinct.

Yongguk who saw how tensed Kihyun had become, slowly approached him. He casually patted Kihyun's back and smiled encouragingly, thinking that Kihyun might feel terrified about their journey or being around alphas. He didn't know why he did that. All that Yongguk could possibly think about was that he was attracted to Kihyun and wanted to mate with him. 

Yongguk knew about soulmate. He knew that there would be some kind of inexplicable empathy feeling or attraction when they met their soulmate. A divine bond that draw two person, or in his case was two wolves, closer and become one. And it had been said that if one denies his/her own mate, sooner or later both of them died. Yongguk couldn't care less. He knew he didn't feel that way with Kihyun, that so-called divine bond or destiny. He wouldn't want to care. Because just in one day, his heart was stolen by Kihyun and he didn't plan to back down even if Kihyun wasn't his mate ...

Kihyun flinched a bit when Yongguk touched him. He could still remember about what Yongguk said last night. 

'After all this over, I would love to claim you. If you let me.' That words kept ringing in his ears. Kihyun had to mentally shut his mind every time his eyes met Yongguk's eyes. Yongguk would be a perfect mate for him. or maybe Yura. He just couldn't get the 'click' feeling where his heart and mind became one saying that he was or she was the One. His ultimate mate. His alpha. Kihyun didn't know where he got the feeling but he knew he was meant to mate with an alpha. He just knew it. Kihyun sighed and watched dreamily as the sun perfectly shone, leaving no trace of darkness in this town. He took a deep breath. Soon, if they failed to prevent what's coming, this might be the last ray of sunlight he saw in perfect peaceful morning like this ...

After they waved goodbye to the pack, Yongguk and all started to shift into wolves. Barking, restless and impatient as their wolves breached through the thick forest to Jecheon City.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jin read under the shade of an apple tree in the backyard of his house. He was immersed in his reading when he felt a pair of big hands touched his shoulders. Jin lifted his face and saw Hyunwoo smiled gently to him. "What are doing here alone?" asked Hyunwoo, sat beside Jin.

Jin gave a little smile. His heart palpitated inside and made a 'dum dum' sound in his head. Stop it idiot, Jin cursed inside. "Something about warlocks, vampires--Jin let out a strange sound when he said vampires-- and shadow hunters." said Jin, still flipping the pages of the book.

Hyunwoo didn't say anything. He furrowed his eyebrows and said abruptly, "Why is your heart beating so fast now?"

"Huh?" Jin stared at Hyunwoo with his dumbfounded expression including widened eyes and mouth opened widely.

"Your--ah, Jin, stop opening your mouth like that! You look more like my own kind than a human!" Hyunwoo pinched Jin's cheeks.

Jin stared blankly and when he realized his own state, he blushed and hit Hyunwoo on his arms. 

Hyunwoo laughed. Jin was his long-time human friend that he trusted. Even though they had opposite traits, Hyunwoo always felt comfortable around Jin. Jin was one of few people who could bring Hyunwoo's good mood back again when he had bad day.

"I'm trying to learn something about these attacks. It feels ...not ordinary .." Jin trailed off his words, thinking.

"This was not done by ordinary human, Jin." Hyunwoo reminded Jin.

Jin nodded. Then his eyes widened and gently hit Hyunwoo's arm again. "Of course it was done by night creatures, Hyunwoo. But .. it was really different!"

Hyunwoo said nothing but just stared at Jin in quizzical look.

Jin cleared his throat. "It just my thought. I didn't look like .. wolf attack .. or vampire but were done by something far more ferocious." Jin trailed off his words, thinking.

Hyunwoo nodded. Jin was right. I wasn't done by any of his kind. Or vampires. Manticores? Warlocks? He had no idea. Hyunwoo glanced at Jin who was thinking. As a man, or human, Jin was one of the most beautiful one he ever saw. Hyunwoo didn't deny that he ever fantasized about him during 'special time' but he put their friendship higher than his own desire. He was a gruff and possessive man. An alpha to be exact. When an alpha had claimed over something, don't expect him/her to willingly let his possession being touched, approached or taken by anyone. He had to literally stepped over an alpha's dead body to ever do that. Hyunwoo knew with his personality, he would put Jin over danger out of his possessive streak. And he knew that Jin wasn't his mate because he was just ordinary human. Nor any other omegas or betas or even alphas he had ever dated before. That special dazzling feeling never hit him when he was with anyone. Hyunwoo wanted to reject the idea of having to wait for special one called 'mate' but he couldn't deny that he was never satisfied with anyone he had ever been because his heart hadn't been won over. One simple word, that 'mate' hadn't come out yet. 

Hyunwoo and Jin then discussed again about all possibilities about the culprit of the attacks. They talked until dusk and waved goodbye to each other when they headed to different direction.

Without they even realized that two pairs of eyes were watching them intently. The owner of the blue eyes grunted. 

"Hyung, is that the man you've been talking about?" a small stature vampire with baby face look, asked.

Jaebum, the owner of the blue eyes, nodded. He sighed. He could call this crazy feeling that attacked his mind and heart was called jealousy. 

The small stature man, named Bambam, chortled. Jaebum glared in annoyed expression. 

"Hyung, he is indeed beautiful. But he is human. What future will you have with a human? Or you want to reenact the pain and hurt you had ever felt over and over again?" Bambam suddenly got serious. His eyes reflected a deep concern.

Jabeum's eyes glistened under the moonlight. He didn't say anything, rather looking up to the sky and breathed. "Let's go back."said Jaebum.

Bambam didn't say anything, The hurt was obviously still there. So he followed Jaebum from behind, jumping in a high velocity from tree to tree, leaving the sound of rustling leaves that rubbed against each other.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yongguk, Kihyun and the rest of Yongguk's companions were running wildly in the dark of wide and thick misty forest. They were howling all along, alarming every creatures to stay out of their way. Behind them, a dark shadow was hunting them, snarling and hissing. It tried to reach them by it's long arms but the wolves ran faster than it. They relentlessly ran and when they reached over the border of Danyang county, they stood beside a cliff. Yongguk panted and saw a small passage in in the cliff that lead down. He had to think quickly, hearing every sound the 'creature' made and motioned his companion to follow him. They had lost one companion along the journey when they were suddenly being ambushed when they took a rest. Yongguk was in a fury and wanted to face that 'creature' but Kihyun reminded him that they had other mission and better to focus how to ran away from the creature without much loss. 

So here they were. Lightly walking to a small passage in the cliff. They knew the passage was too little for the creature to follow. The sound of angry snarl was heard and made them speed up their pace. However they had to think how to arrive at Jecheon city safely than following their instinct, which was to fight against that creature.

After a while,

Yura sat down anxiously. She could feel Yongguk's restlessness. They had spent most of time together so it was very easy for her to understand Yongguk's state. He was walking back and forth in front of Kihyun. Yura averted her gaze to Kihyun who sat and breathed heavily. That wolf looked much smaller and fragile. But his aura emitted a determination and a hint of rebellion that she seldom saw in an omega. For a moment, Yura pitied him that no matter how proud he was because an omega would still be an omega, destined to be ruled and subjected by alphas. Kihyun's obstinacy was nothing in their world.

Yongguk observed all around him. His senses were sensitive to any kind of movement or sound. He sniffed the air around and found his companions were troubled for the obscure and imminent threat. His instinct as an alpha, leader of the pack rose, and he stood with a his steady voice and expression. "Brothers, do not be afraid. We will be in Jecheon city safely. I will protect you with all my might and that ugly bastard will pay for our loss after we deliver the message to our brothers! I promise you." 

Yongguk's companion were looking at Yongguk with rising spirit. His steady voice and gesture suddenly brought invisible strength to his pack. They shouted and howled. 

Kihyun was watching all that happened. A smile tugged in the corner of his lips. In his restlessness, he could feel the sincere and caring vibe from the alpha. He could see the difference of Yongguk compared to other alphas he had met before. All were haughty, temperamental and constantly need to be respected. Kihyun hated those alphas who thought that they were born with a special royal blood of an alpha and put them on the highest universe, to treat others as they wished. Most alphas he met along his life, were immature punks that weren't worthy to be respected. Kihyun had his own reason why. One day of his terrifying experience he encountered as an omega, during his "first heat" , he met an alpha who just sniffed around him. That time, Kihyun was frantic enough about the changing sensation on his own body and tried to repress it. He was at his acquaintance's house when an alpha showed up, sniffed around him and blatantly asked him to sleep with him. Kihyun remembered he was frozen at his place. His mind told him to go but his body seemed to eagerly invite that alpha to claim his body. Kihyun's friend knew instantly what's going on (he was a beta) and proceeded to leave both of them but Kihyun snapped from his trance and asked his friend to stay. That night, the alpha had his way to corner Kihyun and instantly forced Kihyun to mate with him. Kihyun screamed for help but none came, not even his friend whose house was where Kihyun spent his night on. Kihyun, whose strength was less than the alpha's strength, was desperate. Tossed and turned between denying his own instinct during heat and his rational mind. He knew he couldn't fight the alpha off so he used his own tactic, by pretending to respond eagerly to the alpha's lust and when the alpha lost his awareness, Kihyun gathered his strength and grabbed the nearest heavy wooden tottem he could reach, near the couch where the alpha had pinned him down, and swung it to alpha's head with all his might. He remembered the blood. And his heavy breath when the alpha collapsed on top of him with an open wounded on his head and blood spattered everywhere. Kihyun ran and ran and never went back or looked back. He left his life that time and isolated himself to the mountains, leaving his family and everything he knew and buried them deep down in his shattered soul ...

"Kihyun, look out!!"

Kihyun didn't hear Yongguk's voice. He couldn't react when something lunged into him and dragged him down to the water below the cliff ... 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kihyun gasped for air. His fur was drenched and he shook his body and wagged his tail to dry himself, but he was still in the water so his attempt was only to his own comfort.

He shivered and moved his legs and tails instinctively to swim in the water. He couldn't see his attacker but he fought the attacker when they were still in the water and managed to tear the creature's eyes. That creature snarled and backed off. Kihyun couldn't see where it had gone because he swam to flee as soon as he succeeded to tear its eyes. Kihyun reached the the edge of the river and pulled himself up. He laid down when his body was completely on the land, panting harshly. He kept his ears and nose in guard despite his weak state after falling down from a high cliff and fought with the creature, he was exhausted. He just wanted to lay down and forget this journey. Back to the mountain, eating mama Youngmi's delicious soup. 

Kihyun felt a tear rolled away from his eyes . He could almost laugh at himself for feeling weak and worry. He couldn't gather his mind and felt irritably unstable these times. For whatever reason, it wasn't worth it. He wanted to run again this time.

After some times, Kihyun looked up to the night sky. The moon was hiding behind a cloud but the light was still gleaming throughout the dark forest. Kihyun breathed and suddenly felt tense. He winced when he felt the familiar pain coming from his tattoo. He was sure it illuminated again under this moonlight; something that's been going on lately.

Suddenly Kihyun hear a faint growl form afar. He couldn't sure it was Yongguk or another wolf. He got up yet his legs felt so weak so he laid down again. After couple trials, he stood up and panted. He hadn't shifted into human form yet. His wolf was full of anxiety and let out a small whimper. He wasn't sure why. It might be Yongguk or other pack, he just didn't want to be alone in this dark place with the possibility of meeting again with the creature.

Kihyun walked to another direction from where the howling sound was heard. He hobbled to the forest, going deeper and deeper where the moonlight couldn't reach again. Despite the pitch black darkness, Kihyun was in his wolf form. It meant that he could see, sniff and hear in this pitch black darkness using his senses as wolf. He sniffed and the scent of damp ground and leaves streamed inside his sensitive nose. Kihyun coughed and walked without stopping. The surroundings of the forest surprisingly was calm. Only the sound of rustling leaves and night animals moved. Kihyun stopped once in a while to sniff and listened carefully. He walked again when he felt it was safe to continue.

He almost reached to an open field where he heard the same howling sound. This time it was closer than the first time he heard it. Kihyun tensed and froze in his place. The pain of his tattoo and his anxiety made him growled lowly. He had to move to another part of forest but probably it was not a good idea too. So he stayed and hid behind trees every time he walked, monitoring his surroundings before moved on to another part.

He was in the field now with familiar plants and trees, Kihyun took a deep breath. When he was about to run again, a low and gruff voice was heard behind him and said, "Stop!"

Kihyun startled and turned his body, instinctively in a fighting position with unwavering eyes. He looked to the source of the voice when suddenly that voice added another word.

"My mate."

Kihyun froze. 

Who was that?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Hyunwoo was running in an open field as he usually did while doing a night patrol with his pack. Jooheon ran together with Minhyuk, while Hoseok and Changkyun marched in a perfect sync. Hyungwon trailed behind them. He asked to join after dating Hoseok for almost 4 months. It was unclear whether he was Hoseok's mate or not. Either Hoseok or Hyungwon didn't want to discuss about it. They stressed the fact that they were happily dating and that was the only thing that mattered to them now. 

As the attacks of unknown creature increased, Hyunwoo and some members of Guardians of The City started to do patrolling at night; not only for their pack' safety but also for people at Jecheon city. They usually split in five large groups and with some helps of people of Jecheon city (human), they grew into ten different groups with skilled wolves leading the patrol. 

Hyunwoo's group did the patrolling until the border of their city. They ran in steady pace but still kept their eyes on everywhere; guarding each other. That's when they heard a faint snarl near the river. Hyunwoo gave a small nod and they ran together to the source. They had to breach the forest to find the source but when they arrived, they found no one or nothing. Hyunwoo stood still in his place. He sniffed and smelled something that made his heart thumped. A faint scent of an omega ...

The pack were sniffing too and made them anxious. The scent was very intoxicating and streamed through the pack's noses. They moved restlessly and yelped. Hyunwoo growled lowly to give them a small warning. It was a silence code for every pack that whatever or whoever had attracted The Alpha, The Alpha had to get it first. 

Hyunwoo's warning had calmed the pack down. Now, Hyunwoo was sniffing again. The scent was so faint and it could only mean that the omega had gone; not too far. Hyunwoo started to smell the ground, locating the omega by the invisible scent that would lead him to his omega. Hyunwoo frowned. His omega? Abruptly, he stopped and grumbled. This stupid animal instinct! He was the one who wasn't so thrilled about having a destined mate, but why did his heart and mind race inside? Hyunwoo shook his head and suddenly a vision appeared in his eyes. This time, he saw trees and trees. His heart beat rapidly and he felt stinging pain over his waist and back. His breath was heavy and he could feel the anxiety of this body, so overwhelming until he wanted to shout. 

"Alpha Hyunwoo!" suddenly a voice called him.

Hyunwoo startled; he looked at Hyungwon who had just called him with a confused look.

Hyunwoo motioned his hands, telling that he was alright. "There was an omega here .."

"Ehmm, we do know, Hyunwoo hyung. We could smell it too ... " said Jooheon.

Hyunwoo shook his head and firmly said, "That omega is my mate."

Hoseok, Hyungwon, Jooheon, Minhyuk and Changkyun gasped. They looked at each other. "Y--your mate?" asked Hoseok.

Hyunwoo didn't say anything. He ran hastily; following the scent. It took them so long to follow the scent when Hyunwoo saw a glimpse of white grey wolf, running and panting in front of him in a quite distance. He howled along with the pack, signaling the unknown omega to stop; warned the omega for their territory. But the omega seemed so lost in his own instinct. He kept running towards an open field to the city. 

Hyunwoo fastened his pace and he could see the fur of the omega in front of him. His wolf's instinct was to subdue this omega and claim the omega right away. Yet, the Hyunwoo's mind told him that something wasn't right had happened. So he concentrated on pursuing this omega. After their distance got closer, before the omega ran across the open field, Hyunwoo said in low and gruff voice, "Stop!"

The omega turned back to face him.

Hyunwoo had never seen such a captivating omega like this. His fur was beautiful ( and Hyunwoo instantly knew it was male). White and grey with a clear golden greenish eyes. He could almost see himself inside the clear eyes that shining under moonlight. Something radiant illuminated from his fur, creating a pattern yet Hyunwoo didn't have chance to check it. He was too enchanted by this omega that had intoxicating scent.

"My mate." Hyunwoo spoke softly after regaining his sense. 

His words were echoing in the wind and rustling leaves. The omega clearly had heard it because he widened his eyes and opened his mouth a bit. 

Hyunwoo just knew it. 

He had met his mate.

 

~~TBC~~


	3. Red Moon 3

Yongguk didn't know how long he had been running. The image of Kihyun fell down to the river with that creature created a heavy lump inside his heart. Beside him, Yura was following him with worry heart too. She could see how disturbed Yongguk looked now. He was running relentlessly; practically sliced the thick forest with his presence in order to search for Kihyun. Yura knew that this omega was special in Yongguk's eyes since the first time they met him. Yura could see the big glow in Yongguk's eyes that he didn't even realize. Yura knew Yongguk since they were child and she knew all his gestures and habits. And now he could feel the alpha's anxiety and it affected the whole pack that was following him. 

"Yongguk oppa!" she called with his mind.

Yongguk didn't respond. He kept running with his eyes fixed to the front.

Yura groaned. She glanced to the back and saw Himchan was panting. She glanced Yongguk again and this time she fastened her pace. She was two steps ahead of Yongguk when she suddenly turned and blocked Yongguk's way. If only Yongguk's reflex was not good, he would crash Yura with his velocity and weight. But he swerved just in time and threw himself to the ground to avoid Yura.

"Yura!!" he shouted angrily after he got up from the ground. He got couple bruises and little open wounds from the impact. But nothing was serious.

Yura faced him; breathing heavily. After some time, she managed to speak, "Oppa. I'm sorry. I had to do that. You didn't respond me when I spoke to you."

Yongguk was about to snap but then he held himself. He groaned and clenched his fist. 

"Himchan oppa is getting slower. I think he was injured during the attack." Yura informed while keeping her eyes on Himchan who is staring at her in disbelief look.

Yongguk looked at Himchan. "Is that true?"

Himchan opened his mouth; about to say something but he closed it again. Nodding weakly, he opened his upper clothes and showed a bleeding wound that he hid. The clothes's color was black and made the blood invisible by naked eyes. But with their wolves' s form, it still easy for them to sniff the blood. 

Yongguk slowly dragged his stared to Yura. He knew what Yura meant by doing this purposely. He felt a pang of guilt and shame for not paying attention to his pack. He gently lifted Himchan's clothes and checked it. "The wound is pretty deep. How can you endure it and not asking me to stop, Channie?" asked Yongguk guiltily.

Himchan smiled. "No, it's fine, hyung. Searching for Kihyun is more important. It's only a small wound."

Yongguk shook his head. He felt tremendous guilt towards his pack. Taking a deep and long breath, he spoke with a tremble in his voice, "We need to stop and rest now. We couldn't make it if we force to continue this chasing."

Himchan was shocked. "But--but Kihyun," 

Yongguk put his hands on Himchan's shoulders. "Right now, seven lives are more important than one. I can't take the risk. About Kihyun, I will let The God of Moon protect him. If he survives, we'll meet again. And if he's not--" Yongguk's voice got lower. He gulped and continued, "--if he's not, we will keep relaying the message to our brothers in Jecheon."

The others lowered their heads down. Somehow they could feel the sadness in Yongguk's tone and it made them feel a bit sad too. Yura gulped and took Yongguk's hand. She squished it gently and said, "We will find him. We can not underestimate him. He has traveled a quite journey from mountains to our city. I'm sure he'll find a way to Jecheon city too."

Yongguk stared at Yura and feeling thankful. He knew he could rely on Yura for things like this. He then commanded them to look for some place to rest. Lying next to each other near a big tree, Yongguk watched them as they fell asleep one by one. He stared at the moon and whispered, "Take care of him, please. Let me see him again ..."

Yongguk fell asleep after his first watch and replaced by Jongup. In his dream, he saw the darkness clutched Kihyun's body tightly who was falling in slow motion to the emptiness below him...

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kihyun stared at the prominent wolf that was standing in front of him. He panted due to exhaustion and nervousness he felt. The wolf in front of him didn't budge; just stood there with its jet black fur and silver streak around chest and tail. He could feel the power and leadership from this wolf, just like Yongguk. He suddenly realized that this wolf was an alpha. The strong one. Kihyun felt agitated and anxious. Something about this alpha made him a little weird. Kihyun shuffled anxiously and felt a rush of need crashed him. The strange desire to throw himself and became an offering to the alpha in front of him made him jittery and anxious. Suddenly, Kihyun felt a bit dizzy. The aura and the scent of this alpha was too strong for him who had just faced unpleasant event throughout the day; he forgot all his magic words that could help him lessen the effect of an alpha. 

The next thing he remembered was a big thud sound.

And then he remembered none ...

Not so long after Kihyun fainted, Hyunwoo shifted to human form and walked closer to Kihyun to examine him. He felt relieved that there was no big injury that he could find on this omega. Hyunwoo petted the fur fondly; feeling the heartbeat of the wolf. He caressed the head and said softly, "I will protect you no matter what. You are my mate. My only one. This is not quite a meeting that I expect but I am glad that the universe has made us met."

Hyunwoo then carried the wolf on his arms; nodding to his pack and soon they went from the place, back to Jecheon.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Hyunwoo walked back and forth to the room where Minhyuk and Hyungwon treated the omega that he found. He kept trying to peek inside but only to find Hyungwon glared at him in a respectful manner. Since Hyungwon was Hoseok's mate (they chose not to get married yet but they did the knotting beforehand), Hyunwoo had a respect to his best friend's mate. He retreated and sat in the dinning room where Jooheon, Changkyun and Hoseok sat and talked. They all lifted their faces to see Hyunwoo and about to stand up when they saw Hyunwoo but Hyunwoo motioned them to keep sitting. Hyunwoo took a seat in the end of a long table where his family usually had gathering or meeting. 

"How is he?" asked Hoseok with concern tone.

Hyunwoo looked at him in a deep gaze. "Fine, I guess. I have checked him when we found him in the border. There is no open wounds or internal bleeding. I think he is just exhausted."

Hoseok nodded. He suddenly lifted his face seeing Hyunwoo's father came to the room. "Alpha Hyunshik." he stood up abruptly and bowed.

Jooheon and Changkyun rose up and bowed, followed by Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo's father smiled and patted Hyunwoo's back. "I heard you found an omega near the border."

Hyunwoo nodded. His face beamed. "Not just an omega, father. He is my mate." said Hyunwoo without a doubt and straightforward.

"Oh," Hyunwoo's father seemed a bit surprised. He said, "He? It's a male? My son, are you sure?"

Hyunwoo cocked his brow, "Father, are you asking me if I am lying to you? And what's that with 'male' thing? Omega is still an omega. He can carry my children as an omega."

Hyunwoo's father laughed. "No. That's not what I mean. You know what I mean. It's not that simple stating someone is your mate. Beside ... ever since your grandfather, we had never had a male omega as our mate."

"There's always an exception, father. You should scent him. He was different than any other omega or beta I met so far. He was special one and I felt this sudden feeling that I never had before with any other omegas or betas. "

Hyunwoo's father only laughed. Hyunwoo was undoubtedly an alpha, just like himself, with all that stubbornness. "Alright, alright. Let me see that omega. I want to know him that makes my son rebels against me." 

As the last sentence of Hyunwoo's father was said, Hyunwoo's companion started laughing, but still in respect manner. 

"Now you know how it feels finding your mate, Hyunwoo-ya. Just imagine how it feels when--ah, I'll stop here." There a slight smug grin in the corner of Hoseok when he teased Hyunwoo. Jooheon nodded and added Hoseok's words, "Yes. I would like to know how it feels ..." he trailed off his words and successfully made Changkyun closed his ears. 

"I should've never been here." he muttered.

Hyunwoo smiled. He faced his father, bowed and said, "I'm going to let you see him and after seeing him, please say to me if he is or isn't my mate."

Hyunwoo politely led his father to the room where Kihyun was being taken care of. Hyungwon saw Hoseok slightly grinned to him behind Hyunwoo and Hyunwoo's father. Hyungwon bowed and smiled, "Alpha Hyungshik, Alpha Hyunwoo."

Hyunwoo's father smiled and patted Hyungwon's shoulders. "Now tell me. Where is the omega that Hyunwoo was so excited about?"

Hyungwon smiled thinly. No matter how long he had been friend with Hyunwoo, he sometimes had to hold himself from flicking Hyunwoo's forehead because of his impatience and stubbornness. "He is still being washed by Minhyuk, Alpha Hyunshik. Please wait in ten minutes."

Hyunwoo's father nodded. He glanced to Hyunwoo who was impatiently shuffling on his feet. He kept gazing to the door like trying to drill a hole there. A smile was formed in his lips. Hyunwoo's father knew well that feeling ...

"Hyunwoo-ya, he's not going anywhere." Hoseok teased Hyunwoo.

Hearing Hoseok's voice made Hyungwon glanced at him. He was blushing when their eyes met. The feeling of being connected and became one was strongly portrayed on their faces; without a word or proclamation. They knew what they felt towards each other strongly. Hyungwon knew that Hoseok was his mate by the end of last spring. He knew Hoeseok was a big player, more like Hyunwoo. Thinking about being his mate was never once crossed his mind. But the feeling was getting stronger after he got his heat in a very unpleasant situation and place. He was on the journey of taking medicine supplies when he felt the big wave of needs attacked him. Hyungwon remembered how dangerous his journey was when he was in heat. His scent was practically calling alphas or betas to have sex with him. Just when the van he was on was about to be forcefully opened by a bunch of betas and an alpha, Hoseok came with Hyunwoo and another 10 men. Apparently Hoseok had felt the weird connection with Hyungwon ever since they were still in school. But Hoseok buried it deeply because he didn't want to be tied during his youth. He just secretly paid attention and protected Hyungwon from a far--not wanting to let Hyungwon knew about his feeling. Hoseok kept changing his partners but no one could bring a deep impression or filled the empty spot in his heart which he knew it belonged to Hyungwon. So when Hyungwon had to travel far away, unbeknownst to him, Hoseok would always ran along, following him in a safe distance. Just to make sure he was alright. That day, Hoseok knew Hyungwon had emitted his scent too strong for any alpha, he felt worried when Hyungwon was sent to take medicine supplies to the nearest city. Hoseok followed him along with Hyunwoo and some of their companion. And right on time, they saved Hyungwon and his colleagues from being attacked by alpha and betas form other pack.

Ever since that day, Hoseok didn't want to hide his feeling again. He asked Hyungwon to be with him for life. They didn't need ceremony to make it official. It was official for them by the time they knotted under the moonlight by the lake. 

Hyunwoo glared to Hoseok who was smiling. "What if someone inside is Hyungwon? Can you be patient?" Hyunwoo teased back.

All of them laughed except Hyungwon who was blushing. Hoseok laughed and nodded, "Alright. Alright, you've got the point!"

When they were still laughing, Minhyuk came outside of the room and startled seeing his pack leader. He abruptly bowed and greeted, "Alpha Hyunshik, Alpha Hyunwoo."

"Ah, Minhyuk. How is he?" asked Hyunwoo's father.

"He's fine. I have cleaned and checked him. There's no serious injury or anything. I think he was stressed and exhausted."

"Can we see him?" asked Hyunwoo impatiently.

Minhyuk let out a soft laugh. His eyes accidentally glanced over Jooheon who was watching him in awe. Blushing, Minhyuk cleared his throat. "I think It's fine. He has shifted when I washed him. He's changing the clothes now."

"Could you inform him that we want to see him?" asked Hyunwoo again.

Minhyuk nodded. He came inside again. Couple minutes later, he went outside. "He said he could meet you but not all. He wanted to meet the leaders."

"Oh, what a coincidence. Alright, Hyunwoo, let's get inside." Alpha Hyunshik smiled again and entered the room where Kihyun was treated.

When they came inside, the scent of the omega was emitted in the room. It was calming like a misty fog and lavender but also alluring like a rare black orchid. Hyunwoo's father cleared his throat and glanced at Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo's eyes was glued to omega in the bed. There was a low growl in the back of Hyunwoo's throat and made the omega whimpered a bit. "Hyunwoo," Hyunwoo's father held Hyunwoo's shoulders, "You have made him uncomfortable."

Hearing his father's words, Hyunwoo looked at his father's eyes. He nodded and sighed. 

Minhyuk who was watching everything cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, my Alpha. Don't you want to ask him something?"

They both dragged their eyes back to Kihyun who was sitting and watching them with uneasy expression and anxiety. It was the first time Hyunwoo saw the human form of the omega. And he loved every single part of him. His eyes was clearly admiring the small eyes, pointy nose and red cherry lips in front of him. His skin seemed glowing under the light of the room and even though his hair was messy, he was still enchanting and gorgeous. The omega was beautiful and had slender figure. 

"Tell us your name, omega." asked Hyunwoo's father.

Kihyun's eyes still a bit unfocused, glancing to the room, Minhyuk and back to two alphas in front of him. He knew they were alphas because of their scent and aura. He was trembling and suddenly feeling dizzy. "K-K-Kihyun. Yoo Kihyun." Kihyun managed to answer Hyunwoo's father's question. He felt something weird in his mind. Like being absorbed into one image in front of him, the younger alpha who was staring at him with a strong and intense gaze that could drill a hole in his head. Kihyun even forgot how to breathe properly ; everything seemed oblivious when his mind and all his senses only focused on that alpha. His voice, his scent, his figure, his not-so-hidden desire in his eyes that made Kihyun moved uncomfortably on the bed. He shut his eyes tightly and focusing on his breathing to minimize the effect that that alpha had brought to him.

"My name is Son Hyunshik, The Head of Alpha for Silver Phoenix. This is my son, Hyunwoo. He is an alpha too. And the man who treats you just now is Minhyuk, omega." said Hyunwoo's father.

Kihyun just nodded. He tried to focus on the older alpha in front of him, ignoring the other eyes that glued to him.

"Where are you from? Which pack do you belong to?" asked Hyunwoo's father. Hyunwoo was still in his state, not moving nor talking. Simply admiring and staring Kihyun.

"None, sir. I came from the mountain. I-I-- I live alone with my aunt." answered Kihyun.

Hyunwoo's father seemed a bit surprised but his face got softened. He observed the omega in front of him fondly. He had scented the omega and his son was right. This omega was special even though he didn't know yet whether it was his son's mate or not because it was something that could only be sensed or felt by the person to whom the mate belong to.

"I need to tell something important." Kihyun suddenly spoke after being silent for a while.

"We also need to say something important to you." Hyunwoo's father glanced to Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo looked surprised but then he smiled proudly.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaebum walked back and forth in his mansion. His face contorted in suppressed anxiety and rage. Jinyoung, one of the high level vampire like him watched him and approached. 

"Did they something that upset you this much?" asked Jinyoung straight to the point. he was that kind of vampire who spoke blatantly.

Jaebum only snorted. His jaw tensed until Jinyoung slowly and gently caressed his jaw. "What's this all about?" he asked again but with much softer voice.

Jaebum looked at him and slowly relaxed. Jinyoung's voice somehow made him calm a bit. This was one of the thing he adored from Jinyoung. They were not in any relationship, simply a friend with benefits. Jinyoung would always be there when Jaebum had something that troubled him. They shared beds, yes. They shared things because they were romantic creature and constantly needed touch and romance. Those and passion. Jinyoung would love to give all those and got all of them to and from Jaebum. Except in romance. Jinyoung and Jaebum limited themselves for this. 

"This nonsense talk about vampire-human relationship." Jaebum muttered under his breath.

Jinyoung smiled thinly. "Ah. Why does it trouble you so much? Are you having any relationship with human lately?" 

Jaebum glanced to Jinyoung who stared at him with his smart eyes, sparkling under big chandelier in the middle of the grand ballroom of their mansion. Jaebum didn't say anything only came closer and pressed Jinyoung against dresser and big mirror above the dresser. He leaned towards Jinyong's ear and whispered, "Where did you get that thought, Jinyoungie?" That nickname he got for Jinyoung made Jinyoung cringed. 

"Stop calling me with that. Let's just be honest. It couldn't trouble you so much if you are not in it, right?" Jinyoung whispered back with playful smirk.

Jaebum stared at those plump lips that smirked to him. He quickly engulfed them in his mouth and worked them fine since he felt a heavy and tense air around him and Jinyoung. Jinyoung moaned softly inside his mouth. Slowly, Jaebum pulled himself away but still keeping their distance closed, he whispered huskily over Jinyoung's lips, "What troubles me now is this sexy creature in front of me trying to take out information like a C.I.A something."

Jinyoung smiled sexily. He licked his lips and earned a soft grunt from Jaebum. "Oh, is there something on your mind to take care of it?"

"You bet I have." Jaebum smiled before lifting Jinyoung on his shoulder and walked as if he was weight nothing. Jinyoung laughed and said, "What are you doing?"

"As you said before. Taking care of something in my mind." said Jaebum and entered one of the room. He waved his hand to open the door automatically and waved again to close and lock the door; throwing Jinyoung to the bed and hovered above him as he spoke, "Now, now. Be a good boy and let me take care what I have in mind." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jin hurriedly walked to Hyunwoo's mansion when he heard some commotion about Hyunwoo's mate from his father. He wasn't thinking anything but dragging his feet as fast as he could. He wanted to see with his own eyes. He wanted to understand although in the back of his mind told him that it would end up like this; having crush to a creature that was predestined to be with his own kind, his soul mate. Even the fact that a human fell in love with a night creature was something uncommon or unheard of. They lived in harmony but they were different. Society would not accept that kind of relationship.

His father never knew what he had in his heart towards Hyunwoo. He kept it tightly. That's why he never missed any meeting with leaders of the city when he could see Hyunwoo with his charisma and proud figure in the middle of all leaders. 

Jin stopped near the tree and breathed heavily. If someone would call a stinging pain in the heart itself was a broken heart, he would say yes. He cursed inwardly and straightened his posture. The hands that were clutching his own chest were clenching. He shook his head and braced himself before seeing Hyunwoo.

Jin arrived in front of the gare where he said hello to some men who were guarding the place; knowing most of them. He walked to the main door with a beautiful fountain across the door, hesitated a while then about to knock when the door swung open. It was Changkyun.

"Oh hyung?" Changkyun looked surprised seeing Jin there.

Jin smiled and said, "I pass by and thinking to visit uncle Hyunshik." Jin referred Hyunwoo's father with 'uncle' and vice versa.

"Oh," Changkyun nodded. He opened the door and said, "Why don't you come inside hyung."

"Thank you, Changkyun-ah. Hyunwoo's here?" asked Jin casually.

Changkyun shifted his legs anxiously. He cleared his throat. "Eum, hyung, You heard right?"

Jin raised one of his eyebrow, pretended to be surprised and not knowing anything although he knew what Changkyun meant. "Heard about what?"

Changkyun leaned a bit closer and whispered, "Hyunwoo hyung found his mate."

Jin swallowed his disappointment inside and widened his eyes, pretending to be shocked. "Really? Wow, I need to congratulate him then."

Changkyun surprisingly only stared at him. After a while, he smiled faintly and said, "Hyung ... your heartbeat said differently. You knew about this already."

Jin gulped. Embarrassed. He said nothing but asked in weak tone, "Where's Hyunwoo?"

Changkyun smiled, understood. "In the dinning room. This news turned out to be bad."

"What do you mean?" asked Jin curiously.

"Something about ancient prophecy thing, hyung. I didn't know for sure. It's just that, hm, the omega that we found near the border line of our city was a messenger. He was separated with our brothers, son of head Black Mountain pack and some of his companion in the woods when they encountered with some creature. He was sent to tell us the message from the Prophecy reader."

"Prophecy reader? Creature? Night creature?"

Changkyun nodded. "Yes, Prophecy Reader is a reader of the ancient prophecy that was hidden long time ago from the ordinary pack. Only special person whether he/she is alpha or omega or beta that can dig it from the Ancestors's Mind that was buried in the unknown world--some sort of deep unconscious mind because it uses magic spell something to take and read it for us. About the night creature, it's said like that but we didn't really know what kind of creature was that. The omega had given us the description but we never met something like that. I guess we need to dig into our ancestor's notes." 

Jin nodded, trying to understand the situation when something clicked on his mind. "Does it have anything to do with the recent attacks?"

Changkyun's eyes flashed a sudden realization. "Hyung! Could it be? We should talk to elders about this. Let's come to the meeting." Changkyun practically half-dragged Jin to follow him.

In the dinning room, 

Kihyun was sitting nervously where half of the people in the room had argument. Some were debating and some were talking non-stop fervently. He glanced to Minhyuk and Hyungwon who were rubbing their temples in the doorway. They chose to stand there. Jooheon and Hoseok kept glancing at them with worries in their eyes. Kihyun could see a spark in their gazes which he could understand that they had a special relationship. While here, he unconsciously landed his gaze to the only alpha that had drawn his attention and mind who sat across him. His face tensed seeing the argument while his father was explaining things to him. 

Kihyun felt dizzy again. He surely needed to rest from all of this. His duty was supposed to be so simple. Only delivering message and disappeared. But with this sudden news and proclamation, he was sure that they would keep him here. 

He recalled the event earlier,

Kihyun was staring at Hyunwoo's father when he and Hyunwoo's father spoke in the same time.

"My son said that you are his mate."

"The Prophecy has started."

Kihyun widened his eyes in shock. "What?"

Hyunwoo's father suddenly shut his mouth and said a few moment later, "What did you say?"

Both of them stared at each other. Minhyuk was watching them in confusion. Hyunwoo asked his father, "Prophechy? What prophecy, father?"

"Wait--wait! I am his mate? No, I don't think-- " Kihyun abruptly stopped his stuttering words when his eyes met Hyunwoo's eyes. He suddenly had hard time to breathe properly. All this weird, crazy sensation on all his senses led to this truth? That the Alpha was his mate? 

All of them closed their mouth for a moment. Hyunwoo cleared his throat, "Listen, we will talk about it later. But first, omega, tell us about the prophecy thing. What is that?"

"It's Kihyun. Just call me Kihyun, not omega. Please." Kihyun gritted his teeth, a bit upset of the alpha's cocky behavior.

Hyunwoo snorted. He never met any omega who acted disrespectful like this one. They used to adore and just surrender themselves to whatever Hyunwoo wanted from them. "I call you whatever I want, omega."

Kihyun shut his mouth in anger. 

Hyunwoo's father read the situation and quickly said, "We need a meeting. Kihyun, I believe there's something important about it."

"Yes, it is. I traveled from a far place to tell about this." answered Kihyun.

 

Back to present,

As the argument got heated, Kihyun stood up and spoke louder than anyone in the room. "Listen! Listen to me!" Kihyun's eyes moved from eyes to eyes in the room to make them listen to what he was about to say. When the situation got quieter as all eyes turned to him, Kihyun gulped and spoke with a firm voice, "It had been prophesied before that near the 1000th Blood Moon or Red Moon as our ancestors claimed, there will be a coming of dark creature which involved ancient power that was locked thousands years ago to avoid this happen. But as I have delivered the message to you that the power has been unlocked. And what our ancestors had been fearing of ever since the prophecy was spoken has come true. The dark creature has come."

"And that's the explanation we've been questioning since the first attacks in our town." added Hyunwoo, clenching his fist. His face looked troubled.

Kihyun nodded. "Yes. The creature itself will attack anything that goes on his way. The saddest truth is that half of the creature is our own kind," Kihyun paused his words to see everyone's reaction in the room.

Every eyes widened and they looked at each other, murmuring about the news. 

"Wait, so you're saying this creature is half a wolf?" Jin who couldn't hold himself back, suddenly shouted from behind. He breached through some men in front of him. 

"Jin!" Hyunwoo was shocked. The meeting itself had caused such an uproar. Jin's presence as human would make it worse. Hyunwoo quickly strode to Jin's direction. When he was in front of Jin, he whispered, "What are you doing here? You know you shouldn't--" Hyunwoo words were being cut by Jin's question again, "So this creature is half wolf and what is the other half?"

Kihyun watched the man who spoke just now with a sudden interest. The gesture between the alpha and him intrigued him a little. But Kihyun decided not to think too much about it. He answered calmly, " Vampire."

"A vampire?" All shouted in unison; they all looked shocked. 

Kihyun continued his information, "Ever since the early civilization of human kind, long after our own existence, a human tribe had known one evil creature that feared for his ungodly power. This nation is what we call Mayans, called a beast-god who ruled the darkness and night with name Camazotz."

"It's the name of the creature half vampire half wolf?" asked Jin cutting Kihyun's words.

Kihyun threw a sharp gaze to Jin for cutting his words but he shrugged it off and continued, "No, it created the hybrid. The new breed of wolf and vampire so that vampire can walk freely at daylight. Camazotz was originally bat-god according to Mayans that took form of a bat-like creature but it was believed to be created in the underworld by Darkness itself. A creation that the goal is to destroy the world with all creatures in it. It was filthy beast that hunt and live for blood. Thus it created with its power a hybrid to execute its plan. Wolf is known for its ability of self healing and strength and a vampire that is immortal. A perfect breed," Kihyun took his breath and he didn't know but he stared at Hyunwoo who was looking at him with unreadable look, "The bad news is, if we didn't do anything, soon this beast-god will create more hybrids and the worst is, our kind will be annihilated and replaced by this new breed, a beast that feared nothing and will not form any alliance to anyone or anything because of their thirst for blood of living creature."

Sound of gasps were heard from all were people who gathered in the dining room. Jin's face got paler than usual. He clenched his fist tightly with all thoughts running through his mind. Kihyun only stared at him, analyzing him. He felt a sudden impulse to get him as far as he could from the alpha beside him. Kihyun could feel the blood inside his veins got hotter and he was overwhelmed with instinct to defend his territory, of his alpha. 

Realizing his state, Kihyun soothed himself by looking away to another direction. His mind wandered to Yongguk and Yura. Did they know that he was already here? That things got more complicated than before after he found out that there was another alpha that claimed him? Suddenly Kihyun remembered about Yongguk's proposal. Yongguk could be a better option regardless he is his soul mate or not because a sudden inexplicable feeling like this towards the cocky alpha made Kihyun uncomfortable. 

"Is there any way we can stop this from happening? " asked Hoseok.

Kihyun was too engrossed in his thought when he felt all eyes on him. He shuffled in his feet and replied, " There's always a way when we have enough will. But we can not do it alone. We need more allies. And I think we have benefit from this because this new breed will not spare any creature that's different from them."

"And I know one ally we can ask for help." said Hyunwoo firmly. His eyes fixed on Kihyun who was looking at him and that moment he felt like dragging him from this room and locked him with himself somewhere quiet and far from anyone. Hyunwoo took a deep breath to calm his mind that suddenly went to weird direction.

"Alright, I think that we have one big important task to do for tomorrow. We need to gather many allies and I will personally direct you where to. But now, I want everyone stay calm and not making any fuss between our brothers and sisters. And Jin, you need to know breaking into wolf's meeting is prohibited and even your father knew about this rule," Alpha Hyunshik said firmly while Jin bowed his head down feeling guilty, "but considering our tight brotherhood, I will spare you this time and I hope you can keep this information because I will personally say this to your father and the elders of your kind." 

Jin stuttered, "Y-yes, sir. I do apologize for this and I promise I will not say a word to anyone."

Alpha Hyunshik nodded his head, satisfied. he then tapped Hyunwoo's shoulders and whispered, "I'm sorry about this circumstance. We should be happy about you finding your soul mate but it was not a pleasant time to talk about it or celebrate it. We need to stay focus on this matter."

Hyunwoo nodded even though his head was spinning around with the thoughts and scent of Kihyun. Hyunwoo's father smiled and went with another leaders to his office room. Everyone started to leave one by one, leaving Hyunwoo, Jin, Kihyun and Hyunwoo's company. 

They stared to each other. Kihyun felt like he was a stranger so he excused himself to his room. Hyunwoo, reluctantly, held his wrist and said, "I need to talk later." Then he gave signal to Jin to follow him outside. 

Kihyun held his breath. The touch of Hynwoo left a feeling like burning charcoals in his skin. Felt like an arid ground that got a drop of water and left it wanting more and more. Kihyun only stared without saying anything even when Hyunwoo left with Jin and his friends. After they disappeared in the sight, Kihyun exhaled heavily and held his own arms in protective manner. He couldn't let himself be fragile at this moment. Kihyun walked back to his room with heaviness in his heart. After he locked the room, he laid himself down in the bed. The journey he took from mountains, his past, and the uncertain future he held in his hands made him dizzy. He stayed in his position for about half an hour.

Kihyun was sure that he felt asleep for hours when suddenly he felt a stinging pain in his skin. He hissed and knew the familiar feeling. He abruptly got up and wobbly walked to the mirror to take off his tops to check. In the mirror, he saw himself. the milky white skin he had was glowing but it glowed more on his tattoos. It illuminated him with a silver light; glowing and leaving a burning and stinging pain. Kihyun whined softly. He slowly put on his tops and walked to his bed. When he was about to sleep again, a knock was heard. Kihyun was startled by the sound and looked at the door. He could smell the scent of an alpha behind the door. The wolf inside him seemed excited because it knew that it was the alpha that was barging his mind in the past few hours. But the human in him was anxious and jittery. And the stinging pain seemed getting stronger more than usual. Kihyun hissed in pain. He clutched himself in the bed.

"Kihyun, open the door!" Hyunwoo's authoritative voice was heard behind the door.

Kihyun snorted. How arrogant he was! He replied, "What do you want? I'm tired." He hissed again because the of the pain in his tattoos.

"Kihyun. Don't make me use my power on you!" said Hyunwoo in threatening mode.

Kihyun knew what Hyunwoo meant by that. He simply threatened Kihyun to use his alpha tone that would make omega Kihyun obey what he said. But Kihyun was no ordinary omega so he said with gritted teeth holding his pain. "Try me."

Hyunwoo didn't say any word. Kihyun was waiting anxiously. But then he heard footsteps that got further from the door. He sighed in relief. Even his omega felt the disappointment, he said to himself in his mind that what he did was for his own good. Because he couldn't believe the Alpha, Or himself.

As Kihyun was lying down, his eyes started to get drowsy. Just as he was about to sleep, he heard the rattling sound in his window. Kihyun got up and hissed again because the pain that almost subsided now seemed to back again. "Who's there?" He forgot to close the window. The wind was blowing the curtain in his window. When he wanted to close it, Hyunwoo's face appeared. He jumped using his half human half wolf form. A werewolf. With his strength, he landed perfectly in front of Kihyun.

Kihyun widened his eyes in shock. He growled and when he was about to shift, Hyunwoo had shifted to human form. He suddenly jumped onto Kihyun and made them both fell to the floor with Hyunwoo on top of Kihyun. 

"What are you doing?! Get off of me!" Kihyun snarled. But Hyunwoo didn't budge a bit. He kept staring at Kihyun's brown orbs. Kihyun struggled in his grip. "I said--"

Hyunwoo sealed Kihyun's lips with his. With a strength as an alpha, he kissed Kihyun fervently and savagely. Not wanting to let Kihyun do anything, he pinned Kihyun's arms to the floor in the dead grip with one hand, while the other hand gripped Kihyun's jaw; locking his face from turning to other direction. The kiss was brutal but Hyunwoo kept himself from biting Kihyun. He sucked hard Kihyun's upper and lower lips back and forth; nibbling it a bit hard and licking it while his tongue poked Kihyun's sealed mouth. Hyunwoo growled and used his hand that locked Kihyun's jaw to force Kihyun's mouth to open wide for him to invade in. Kihyun growled to show his disapproval of Hyunwoo's action, but Hyunwoo didn't care. His tongue darted in and invaded Kihyun's mouth; giving lick everywhere inside his mouth. He looked like he was about to eat Kihyun's mouth in the sexiest way. Kihyun didn't know what to do so he yelped and whined. His human disapproved but his wolf inside was having a raging heat to the alpha on top of him. He was torn between his instinct and his logic mind. Kihyun moaned unconsciously but stopped himself when he realized of his own sultry sound; feeling embarrassed. He could see Hyunwoo smirked while still kissing him, so he growled again to make Hyunwoo stop. 

Hyunwoo stopped his action when he saw how red Kihyun's face had become. He leaned away his head to see how red, wet and swollen lips of Kihyun that he made. Kihyun looked ethereal for him even under the dim light of the room. If he couldn't control himself or the alpha inside him well, he would force his way to Kihyun right here right now. But his logic mind calmed him down and told him to give more time for this omega to realize that he was his mate. 

"You stupid f***king alpha!" Kihyun barked. He looked angry enough to kill someone.

"Call me what you want but you clearly want this as much as I do." Hyunwoo still pinned Kihyun down on the floor.

"Tch! What are you trying to prove?! To see if I'm your omega?! I don't believe in you! You can lie to others but you can not make me believe your lie!" said Kihyun in angry tone.

"I am being honest here but let me tell you who's been lying now. Want to know who?" Hyunwoo leaned closer and whispered, "It spelled 'You' Kihyun."

Hyunwoo continued, "The thing about being someone's mate is that we have this ability to know a bit of their feeling. Sometimes even vision about their mate. Not always but it happens quite often. It will be stronger when they mate; when their body and soul becomes one. Now, I believe, with my alpha's instinct and the fact that I am your mate, that you haven't told us all. Am I right, omega?"

Kihyun stared with his flat and cold look. "What do you mean?"

Hyunwoo stared back the pretty face beneath him. His right hand caressed Kihyun's cheeks and lips. "Tell me again about the prophecy, omega. All of it."

Kihyun stared with his eyes widened hearing Hyunwoo's words. Does he know? Kihyun thought to himself. His eyes searched though Hyunwoo's eyes that were dark, full of mystery. Like a deep and wide dark ocean at night. Unable to be read. Kihyun gulped and felt nervous. "I don't understand what you're implying here about."

Hyunwoo smiled darkly. "Really? You don't know? Hmm, let's find out about that." Like an expert, Hyunwoo started to rolled up Kihyun's tops; exposing his milky white skin from his stomach and went up to his chest ...

Kihyun felt funny. The feeling of cold air blew from outside that brushed his exposed skin but at the same time also the burning fire feeling throughout his skin that came from inside; colliding and leaving him shivered under the beastly alpha on top of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy the update!  
> \--or I hope so--


	4. Red Moon (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun smiled to himself, “I know a secret that I am afraid I haven’t shared to all of you.” Kihyun turned his face to Jin, his skin glowed under the dim moonlight. “I could be his destined mate or his death.”

"I am being honest here but let me tell you who's been lying now. Want to know who?"

"It spelled 'You' Kihyun."

"Tell me again about the prophecy, omega. All of it."

Kihyun slept in his position with swollen eyes. His tears came out of nowhere. The words of the Alpha kept repeating in his mind and produced more tears. Staring at the ceiling, he let himself recalled when Hyunwoo forcefully came on him.

Kihyun felt funny. The feeling of cold air blew from outside that brushed his exposed skin but at the same time also the burning fire feeling throughout his skin that came from inside; colliding and leaving him shivered under the beastly alpha on top of him. 

*****

Yongguk ran in swift movement with his companion. Yura and Himchan were running beside him. They were agitated and couldn't wait to reach the border of where the Silver Phoenix pack lived. He had to be hurry to inform their wolf brothers about this prophecy as the increasing events of brutal attacks from the new creature. They even encountered with one that caused him and his companion separated with Kihyun, an omega whose mission was to deliver the prophecy to his fellow wolf packs, which left a bitter scar to Yongguk's heart since he had found himself falling for the man of prophecy. 

Yongguk and his companion met another new creatures on their way. Two in total. They managed to kill one but without a cost. Bruises, broken ribs and severe injuries were the cost they had to pay. So they avoided to meet the other by crossing another passage which meant their journey to Jecheon city became longer. 

Yongguk shifted in human form when he had crossed the border. His tense muscles were glistening under the sunlight. Panting hard , he looked over his companion to check their condition. Yura was breathing heavily but she was fine. And so was Himchan who was injured couple days ago. Behind him, Jongup and Zelo leaned to each other, taking deep breath while Daehyun and Youngjae squatted and coughed. 

"You guys are alright?" asked Yongguk, deeply concerned.

They all nodded in unison. Yongguk smiled thinly and threw his gaze to the border line where he could see a group of wolves ran towards them.

"They're coming--" Yongguk didn't finish what he said as his nose was scented the familiar scent. He squinted his eyes to see the coming wolves even though they were still far away. One of them caught his eyes. The scent that was getting stronger and the familiar feeling ~

"Kihyun ..." Yongguk whispered to the air, to himself.

The group of wolves came howling and encircled them. Kihyun who came behind shifted. He was about to tell Hyunwoo and the others that he knew them when he saw Hyunwoo who had shifted himself into human form held Yongguk tightly and said in proud tone, "Brother. It's been long time."

Kihyun was blank for a while until Yura came to him in a wide and motherly smile, "You survived .." she said.

Kihyun who was shocked for a while, focused on Yura's eyes. The shape of her eyes and the natural brow that framed her little face. She was beautiful and still beautiful. But the feeling he had towards her for the last few weeks had faded. 

It was shifted.

It was beyond what Kihyun could handle. 

Kihyun threw a smile, a thin one. Yet his sense and mind were back and forth between two alphas who were smiling and hugging in front of him. 

***** 

When they were back to Silver Phoenix's mansion, Yongguk who couldn't let his eyes off of Kihyun would follow Kihyun everywhere. They exchanged look and smiled, that kind  of reassuring smile from Kihyun to let Yongguk know that he was alright. The longing and the urge to hold Kihyun was unbearable for Yongguk but he had to respect the brotherhood here as he saw how possessive Hyunwoo to Kihyun, even if he did it subtly. There were a weird atmosphere between the two yet Yongguk couldn't say what it was. He knew by the look and Hyunwoo's gesture that he had same feeling like Yongguk had to Kihyun. 

Yongguk was a great alpha just like Hyunwoo. He was wiser and more steady than Hyunwoo but he knew he didn't come to claim Kihyun. He had mission and he would do his mission. Then, if the time was right, he would ask Kihyun to be his mate. If Hyunwoo would stand in his way, let it be. Yongguk had no plan to back down. 

With that in mind, Yongguk restrained himself from Kihyun. 

**** 

Kihyun stood a bit restlessly. The burning gaze from Hyunwoo who stood across him was creating turbulance in his mind. He desperately kept himself steady but the beating of his heart was something he couldn't control. Kihyun, for an omega who had full control of his own body, was made into a mess under the gaze of an alpha. The meeting of Yongguk's pack and Silver Phoenix pack took a whole night. Kihyun was there to retell what he had to say. 

As the leaders of the pack were still calculating moves to stop the attacks and to destroy the creature that was already prophesied, Kihyun recalled what had been going on between Hyunwoo and him.

As the alpha tried to expose his milky skin slowly, Kihyun squirmed and whimpered softly. He had the massive internal battle of every single touch the alpha gave. He found himself thirsty for every touch; he almost leaned to the touch given to him. The burning sensation on his cold porcelain skin from Hyunwoo's touch and a light stinging pain from his tattoo successfully made him moaned a bit.

Hyunwoo's hands and gaze were roaming through Kihyun's stomach when he hear the moan. Smirking, he smiled to the omega below him, "So you're not really that different from any omega out there, are you?" he said with a hint of smug self-satisfaction in his tone.

Kihyun abruptly opened up his eyes that were shut tightly before. His eyes were fixed on Hyunwoo's but his mind was going back to the unpleasant memory he had with an alpha in his past. The almost same voice and arrogance that created a gruesome memory in his mind had made Kihyun sick. He was whimpering and sobbing with his hands pinned above his head. 

Hyunwoo suddenly was shocked seeing the omega crying and whimpering. He felt an enormous guilt in his heart; an unpleasant feeling after seeing the impact to Kihyun, the omega that he knew he was destined with. Gently, he released his hands and body that pinned Kihyun. Kihyun pulled his hands and covered his face while rolling his body in fetus position. Kihyun was shaking and sobbing painfully and Hyunwoo felt like it was thousand times worse than all the beatings he had ever got until now. 

Not knowing what to do, he sat with blank mind. Part of him wanted to leave Kihyun alone and another part of him wanted to hold Kihyun protectively. So he ended up watching Kihyun cried.

When the cry had subsided, Hyunwoo took a deep breath. Kihyun didn't seem to move so Hyunwoo waited for a bit more.  Minutes after minutes had passed and Kihyun didn't show any sign to move, Hyunwoo started to panic. He scooted closer to Kihyun and touched Kihyun's shoulder. "Omega?"

Kihyun didn't answer so Hyunwoo curiously turned his face towards him. Kihyun was asleep. He was still sobbing but the steady rhyme of his breathing made Hyunwoo sure he was asleep. 

Sighing in relief, Hyunwoo watched the pretty face in his arms. He pushed some strands of Kihyun's hair that covered his eyes to the side. He was ethereal and Hyunwoo had forgotten how to breathe. The urge to mate him and claim him with or without his approval had slowly faded. It was replaced with something. The urge to protect him with all cost, to cherish the fragile omega in his arms and to fight anything that could harm the pretty omega.

Hyunwoo scratched his head. Sometimes being a stubborn and gruff person made him incapable of position himself in someone else's view. He could tolerate some things but most of times, he didn't have that compassion or patience towards other people.  He knew he was going to be the Head of this pack and no one could say no to him. He always got what he wanted and it developed a super-selfish side of him. Luckily he had a good guidance from a wise father. He grew up as a capable alpha even sometimes he did reckless and selfish things just because he wanted. The selfish side of him and his natural alpha streak urged him to break any rules he got.

Getting up from the floor, he slowly lifted Kihyun in bridal style. Gently, he put Kihyun on the bed and watched as Kihyun slept peacefully. He wiped some of the tears on Kihyun's face and got out of the room with thousand feelings and thoughts unresolved.

Kihyun lost track of what happened after he cried under Hyunwoo's body. He remembered waking up on his bed, covered with blanket and complete clothes. 

*****

Hyunwoo's father nodded hearing Yongguk's story. It was dinner time and they looked exhausted. He accompanied Yongguk and his companion until late at night, shared opinion of what things should be done during this situation. Hyunwoo was there and so was Kihyun.  

Right until someone came and shrieked in panic, calling for Hyunwoo's father.

Son Hyunshik, head the pack, got up and asked in deep tone, "Who is that? What happened?"  Hoseok who hear the Head Alpha asked, hurriedly went to the front. He came back with some people. One of them was badly injured with dangling torn flesh on his socket, of a missing arm. Blood soaked his shirt and pooled on where he was standing now. 

"Shit! Junsu! What is going on?!" Son Hyunshik came closer to the injured man named Junsu and inspected his wound. There's a loud whimper came from Junsu's mouth. "M-m-my Lord.."

"Take a deep breath," Hyunwoo's father said in firm tone and waited the man to calm down, "You can speak now."

The man groaned and trembled. "The--the creature at-ttacked me when when I was patrolling .. my lord," his face grimaced due to the intense pain in his wounded body.

"And where were you patrolling at?" asked Hyunwoo. He watched the whole thing, gritting his teeth. He could feel the boiling of his blood looking at his pack got injured badly.

"S-ss-south," after he said that, Junsu fainted. Hoseok and a man who were supporting him to stand, exchanged gaze and said, "My lord, I will take him to the infirmary. Let Hyungwon and Minhyuk treated him."

Son Hyunshik nodded. His forehead frowned. It wasn't a great news.  He turned to Yongguk as the injured man was being carried away, "Didn't you just pass the south area of the borderline? Did you see something?"

Yongguk nodded. "Yes, Alpha Hyungshik. In fact, during our journey, we met more than one."

There's a gasp sound in the room. "One was the one who attacked Kihyun and took him from our sight and we dealt with two more after that until we needed to change route for coming here. That's why it took more than one week to come here."

"And how did you deal with it?" asked Hyunshik, "I mean, how is the effective way to kill or injure the creature?"

"Fight for your life like it was the last thing to stay alive." said Kihyun, cutting Yongguk who was about to reply.

*****

Hyunwoo was approaching Kihyun with silent steps. He grabbed him from behind and cupped Kihyun's mouth to prevent him from shouting. "Follow me." he whispered in low voice.

Kihyun struggled and let out a muffled grumble. But Hyunwoo's built was bigger so he didn't have any choice. They secretly sneaked out with Hyunwoo still muffled Kihyun's mouth. Passing through some men in the mansion, Hyunwoo slipped through a secret door in the kitchen to the garden. From the garden, they walked a little and entered a secret tunnel. Hyunwoo released his hands from Kihyun as he closed the cover of the tunnel. He was about to turn to Kihyun when Kihyun hit him with his fist hard to his face. Hyunwoo bounced back for a bit, unprepared for the attack. He caught Kihyun's hand as Kihyun swung another attack. He gripped it tightly. Kihyun hissed. "Fuck you! Explain now!"

Hyunwoo gritted his teeth. His blood was boiling but he had to hold it since he couldn't hurt the omega in front of him, the one he had to protect until the end. The seriousness and anger in Kihyun's pretty face made Hyunwoo stunned for a while as his raging temper and lust appeared suddenly. He clenched his fist and stared into Kihyun's orbs, "I'll take you to someone I know. We'll figure this things out. Especially since he knows a lot about the prophecy."

"And who said I want to go with you??" asked Kihyun furiously.

Hyunwoo smirked. Without saying another word, he hoisted up Kihyun's body and started to disappear inside the tunnel with some cursing words from Kihyun throughout the journey.

****

Kihyun glared furiously behind Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo was dragging him through the night club. He was perplexed about Hyunwoo's behavior and couldn't even say anything as he let his body followed every step Hyunwoo made. He had to shut his screaming omega inside that seemed to be pleased beyond imaginable as their hands interlocked tightly even though it was forcefully. 

Hyunwoo took Kihyun much deeper inside the club that looked like a big mansion. They walked past some people who were kissing, sniffing each other or just grinding to each other; creating a deep blush on Kihyun's face with his raging urge to offer himself to the Alpha who seemed to be undisturbed by images around him. He was firm and steady, pulling Kihyun without difficulty. Sometimes he would glance to the back to check on Kihyun. Kihyun shot him a dagger and threw his gaze away after that. But Hyunwoo was unmoved and steadfast. They kept on walking past some couples; to the most secluded area of which nobody was seen anymore. 

Kihyun slightly felt a shiver ran through his spine. The slight burning pain on the tattoo every time Hyunwoo touched him was replaced with a coldness. Not Kihyun or Hyunwoo. It's from the place where they were now. A large dim room with some paintings on the wall; of beautiful people who strangely wore capes whether it was woman or man.

"Where are we?" asked Kihyun, without letting Hyunwoo's hand go. Their hands kept on interlocking to each other's. 

Hyunwoo didn't answer. He looked over Kihyun who was observing the place. His porcelain skin was glowing in the dim room. Hyunwoo could feel the rush of blood in his head went down to his stomach and down again. He shook his head to stop his thought which made Kihyun turned his head to look at him. "What? What is it?!" he asked with uneasy tone.

Hyunwoo was about to answer when suddenly a piercing coldness was felt throughout the room. Kihyun jolted. He instinctively got his body closer to Hyunwoo. "What is that?!" His pointy nose was sniffing the cold air around him. "It has no smell! I'm sure there's something--"

"-and you're right." said a man who suddenly appeared before them. He was smiling in a friendly way. He had sweet face with prominent red lips and thick eyebrows. His built was medium like Kihyun but more toned. "Hi." 

Hyunwoo growled. He let out his warning. 

"Ow ow ow, easy. Wow, you've got some anger issue here." He said teasingly. His eyes glowed with a unreadable glint. 

"Who are you?!" asked Hyunwoo, keeping Kihyun stood behind him. But then the man answered from behind Hyunwoo. "Here." he tapped Kihyun's shoulders. 

"Shit!" Kihyun cursed and swatted the hand away. The man laughed heartily seeing their nervousness. His fangs were shown when he laughed. "Vampire." Kihyun hissed in disapprove tone.

The man smiled and clapped his hands. "Bravo!"

Hyunwoo suddenly straightened his body. "Where's Jaebum?"

The vampire tilted his head, feeling amused. "Ah. So it's you! The handsome hunter of our clan! Never thought I would meet you personally." he bowed a bit and laughed again. 

Hyunwoo pulled Kihyun instinctively closer in his arms. When a vampire knew him, especially vampire with this 'special aura' like Jaebum, he didn't want to take a risk with Kihyun around.

Kihyun, the omega within was pleased when the Alpha showed him the protective side like what an alpha should be but his mind as Kihyun, didn't like a bit. "Stop protecting me like a damn kid." he whispered in anger.

The Vampire smiled hearing their not-so-soft conversation. He circled the couple. "Mmm~~ couple. I never heard you had one, Mighty Guardian." The tone was hiding thousands meanings and Hyunwoo didn't like it. He was not sure whether the vampire was doing. He looked like he was just playing around but also subtly throwing threat to Kihyun. "Don't ever think to try." Hyunwoo warned the vampire with deep and low growl, "I warn you. If you touch his hair, I will shred your throat and body in pieces."

The vampire only smiled. The glint in his eyes seemed so dangerous. He was quiet for a while, like thinking about attacking both of them. But he suddenly shrugged his shoulders. "Fuck this. What are the two of you doing here? If you want to have sex, you don't need to come too far. We have plenty available rooms in the mansion."

Kihyun's cheeks got warmer.  He cursed internally. "Shut your filthy mouth!" Kihyun barked angrily. Hyunwoo held his shoulders and said, "We're here for Jaebum."

The vampire stared with his icy look to Hyunwoo and Kihyun. "Why?"

Hyunwoo snorted. "It's not your business. You better call him to me now." said Hyunwoo arrogantly. 

The vampire let out his eerie laugh. "Oh man. You are really looking for death, aren't you the Great Mighty Guardian? Hmm, how about I taste your little pretty boyfriend there and drain him before I taste you while we make love on his blood?"

Kihyun snarled. Both because he and the omega within hated to hear that the vampire was about to do something to their Alpha. 

Hyunwoo coldly replied, "Let's see who's going to make love on whose blood."

They started to snarl. Hyunwoo threw a glance to Kihyun to ask him to stay in the back. Kihyun hissed. He didn't like to be treated like princess in this situation. But before they even did anything, someone shouted and made them turned their heads to the source. "Stop this!"

Jaebum came from a secret door that was camouflaged as if it was part of wall. The dim light helped the camouflage well so people wouldn't know that there was a door there.  Jaebum walked swiftly and stood beside the vampire that was about to fight with Hyunwoo. "Jinyoungie, stop. I knew him." Jaebum patted the shoulder of the vampire named Jinyoung.

Jinyoung scoffed. "They're so lucky you came in time."

Kihyun hissed angrily while Hyunwoo growled in low tone. 

Jaebum suddenly laughed. "Oh-oh. Come on guys. Stop this, listen. I know you didn't come here just to growl and howl right? And Jinyoungie, what did I say about my acquaintances?"

Jinyoung spat. He didn't say anything but throwing his face away to another direction. Jaebum laughed again, "Ah. Such a baby."  he then turned to look at Hyunwoo and Kihyun. That time he had just realized Kihyun's presence. Cocking his brow, he asked in a casual manner, "Is this--whom I think is that?" he asked to Hyunwoo but stared to Kihyun.

Hyunwoo cleared his throat,"Yes." he answered.

"Who? What are you taking about?" asked Kihyun, confused. 

Jaebum glanced to Hyunwoo. "You haven't told him?"

Hearing  the question, Hyunwoo seemed disturbed and anxious. "Ah--no. We don't have much opportunity."  The truth was Hyunwoo would remember how he almost force his way to Kihyun that night. He still felt the guilt after the event, remembering about Kihyun's state. 

"Okay, I'm left out here and I don't know what you guys are talking about. But may I know why I am brought here?! You dragged me without my consent and I have to listen to your bullshit with a VAMPIRE??" Kihyun snapped, feeling furious and agitated for not knowing what happened. How a wolf could associate with a vampire that was originally eternal enemy for them, of how Hyunwoo's arrogant behavior yet protective towards him, the last 'conversation' he had with Hyunwoo that night the attacks of the creature they mentioned , all mingled inside Kihyun's mind.

Jaebum cut Hyunwoo before he even could reply. Giving signal to Hyunwoo, he said, "I will explain but not here. Let's go to another room." He turned to Jinyoung and said, "Jinyoungie, dear. How about tell the brothers to meet in the Royal Hall?"

Jinyoung didn't say anything but he just nodded. Giving the last glance to Hyunwoo and Kihyun, he disappeared like a flash of light, leaving the sudden cold air behind. Jaebum smiled towards his action. "Ah, that young warrior. He was just shocked seeing other-kind here, just like this pretty wolfie here." he blinked to Kihyun after saying that, making Kihyun threw his gaze to other way. 

"Stop calling him that!" Hyunwoo warned with a glare.

Jaebum laughed heartily. "I have witnessed myself how possessive an alpha is! Alright, buddy. Let's just meet everyone." he patted Hyunwoo's shoulders casually, making Kihyun raise his eyebrow seeing that. 

Hyunwoo swatted Jaebum's hands and grabbed Kihyun's hand. "Let's go."

"I can walk by myself!" Kihyun tried to get himself free but stopped immediately when Hyunwoo said, "Or you prefer to be hoisted like a sack again?"

Grumbling, Kihyun followed Hyunwoo's steps with his hand tightly gripped by Hyunwoo like he wasn't going to let go. Kihyun had to hide the rosy tint on his cheeks that slowly crept through his entire face, making him curse internally because the omega within was feeling loved and safe. At least for now it was what Kihyun needed.

***** 

The Royal hall fitted the name perfectly because once Kihyun stepped on his feet there, a luxurious and brilliantly elegant vibe welcomed him. The crystal chandeliers hung in square on the ceiling with one main in the middle, radiating the light inside the hall where a long banquet table with fine table cloth made of silk with gold ornaments was laid. The big white pillars were on the corners of the room which decorated like a dinning room for a king and guests. Red, white and violet roses were put inside an expensive-looking vase in the center. As soon as they came inside, Hyunwoo gasped. "Jin?" He looked so shocked seeing Jin was here too.

Jin, the son of the elder in Jecheon city, smiled to him nervously. He sat with a seemingly old woman who dressed elegantly. She was beautiful with glowing skin but looked too pale. "Hyunwoo." Jin waved to him. 

Hyunwoo quickly released his grip from Kihyun and strode to Jin. Kihyun who was still observing the situation, felt a pang of hurt by the time Hyunwoo released his hand from Kihyun. And not to mention how Hyunwoo quickly went to Jin who was sitting and smiling to him. In Kihyun's mind, he felt like seeing something precious being taken away from him. Even his omega felt the anxious within. 

Kihyun watched with uneasy heart as Hyunwoo talked to Jin in a cautious manner. He could see Jin’s face glowed in happiness. Kihyun threw his gaze to the side. That’s when he also caught the changing in vampire that Hyunwoo knew, Jaebum. It might be too strange to be said but Kihyun swore that he could see the emotion, like suppressed anger, in Jaebum’s face. He followed Jaebum’s look and gasped. Kihyun looked back and forth to Jaebum and Hyunwoo-Jin’s direction and understood.

Jaebum might be vampire. But the state of his heart might be not in the opposite track of Kihyun right now.

He was drown in jealousy.

Kihyun shook his head slowly; he couldn’t let this got in the way. The sooner they knew what to do, it would be better. If they could kill the creator of the creatures and stopped all of this and things got back to normal, maybe he would disappear forever from Hyunwoo or Yongguk’s sight. It was all too complicated for him to bear.

At that time, Hyunwoo looked at him. Their eyes met and the time seemed to stop. Kihyun felt like being a whirlwind of emotion; like being in a center of hurricane yet he could still feel and see things, even they were all blurry. He saw the flash of woods and streams; refreshing and relaxing as his little yet toned hairy feet swiftly ran in a steady pace. He felt like running on a wind, like he had no feet but rode on a wind. The land on which he run on was damp; the scent of southern rain and grasses streamed through his snout, the feeling of freedom and content as a wolf that he longed the most.

Then he could see the small feet beside him. It was weird but he couldn’t see them clearly as the owners of the feet were covered by mountain mist; he was seeing in blurry but he could feel them; running together with him in steady pace; firm and bold, knowing what they did because they saw what he did.

Kihyun could feel him smiling; the feeling of love and proud and safe as the other larger image beside him started to howl. The jet black fur and sharp golden-green eyes stared back at him in protective way. Kihyun felt the thousands of butterflies swarm in his stomach and spread throughout his entire being. This was his mate.

But then as they run through the shallow stream, the fresh water as he stepped on it turned into red. As red as blood and when he looked in panic to the small feet behind him, a streak of fire separated them apart. Kihyun howled in anger and panic. But the fire started to get bigger and the red water got thicker. He looked into the water and saw his own reflection but he was not alone. He turned and saw the darkest of dark pair of eyes stared back at him.

That’s when the owner of the eyes opened his mouth and swallowed Kihyun’s world ...

Kihyun opened his eyes in panic as he struggled away to whoever was holding him now. He screamed and cried in fear. “Kihyun, Kihyun ...” Kihyun could vaguely hear a voice tried to reach out for him. He gasped for air that seemed lacking due to panic, “Kihyun, Kihyun ... you’re safe, you’re safe. I’m here ...”

Then a warmth feeling enveloped him as he felt the familiar scent and steady heartbeat like a lullaby to his ears. Kihyun sniffed in the scent and he felt content and safe again. It didn’t take forever to know who was holding him with such intensity yet in soothing way. He had felt those feeling before. Those arms that held him after he got a minor panic attack.

The one he loathed the most. The one whom his logic side had tried so hard to resist. The one his omega within yearned for.

The Alpha.

*****

Kihyun sat with heavy thoughts. He should’ve not known these. The alpha should have not figured it out. But he knew. He finally knew.

Kihyun sighed. His head was pounding. The funny thing was his heart was also pounding so heart within as the new revelation he got. He thought of running away from this destiny but the fate of his kind also laid on his hands. He could not turn away easily. He hoped so but now—

Kihyun startled when he heard the rustle of someone’s fabric as the owner walked to his way.

Jin smiled to him in a friendly way. He asked with sincerity, “May I?”

Kihyun stared a little bit too long but then reluctantly he said, “Yes.”

Jin sat in front of Kihyun. His handsome yet pretty face was full of worry. “Are you ... alright?”

Kihyun didn’t know hot to respond to that question. As a wolf, he used to be with his own kind. As lone wolf, he used be in situation of being lonely. Human was on a neutral side. Tend to be enemy for some who didn’t know. Vice versa. Human was unstable. They would act out of fear for something unknown to them and thought something unknown would always harm them. What they missed was that all this time, they were the one who brought the biggest harm to creatures all around.

“What do you want?” asked Kihyun anxiously. He watched in cautious manner.

Jin smiled awkwardly. “Nothing. I just wanted to—ask whether you’re alright or not. I mean knowing thing like that would—probably made you, I don’t know, upset? Anxious?”

Kihyun didn’t say anything but what Jin had said was true. He did feel upset. He did feel anxious. But what he didn’t ask was he also did feel some kind of fluttery feeling inside, tingling and aching.

Jin stared deeply into Kihyun’s eyes. “I get it if you don’t want to talk about it right now. I just want to say this that—“ Jin paused for a moment before he continued again, “—don’t run from your destiny. You were here for a reason. I know you felt it right inside. You were destined something greater. Not alone. Together with Hyunwoo. Both of you were destined as mates. Not just mates, but warriors as well.” Jin took a deep breath and said again, “Please don’t run because I can see that doubt in your eyes. He will be a great alpha and you will be the one who will stand beside him to support him." "Kihyun, accept your destiny. Be his mate and save your kind.”

Kihyun opened his mouth but no words could be said. He stared back into Jin’s eyes that reflected his pure soul. Suddenly he could feel the sincerity and sadness in Jin’s eyes. Kihyun knew as the dots started to get connected. He knew the soft undertone he used when he said 'Hyunwoo' and instinctively understood the emotion laid behind the tone. Having loved someone so dearly only to find out he already had a soulmate, was a grief for a soft soul like Jin. For a moment he didn’t say anything but then he got up and walked to the window pane, watched the crescent moon in the sky glowed and reappeared every time the clouds enveloped it.

“ I need to tell you something.” said Kihyun as he was staring the moon.

“Yes?” asked Jin, walking closer to him.

Kihyun turned and his eyes sparked luminously under the moonlight as he said, “The thing about prophecy is that ... it was full of riddles and possibilities because it was so ancient and dark.” Kihyun sniffed the cold night air with eyes tightly shut. The scent of trees and stream. Kihyun smiled to himself, “I know a secret that I am afraid I haven’t shared to all of you.” Kihyun turned his face to Jin, eyes opened in dark glint with voice as icy as mountain snow, his skin glowed under the dim moonlight. “I could be his destined mate or his death.”

 

~~TBC~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who left kudos and nice comments on this messy-work lol  
> seriously, I am struggling over ABO things ... so, please be patient on me and just enjoy the plot ^^


	5. Red Moon (5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sorry, for being ... so stubborn,” Kihyun closed his eyes for a moment, suddenly forgetting about what he wanted to say.  
> -  
> -  
> “Well, it’s you. The stubborn omega,” said Hyunwoo with a smile, his eyes travelled at every corner of Kihyun’s face, savoring it inside his mind.  
> -  
> -  
> “but I love everything about this stubborn omega.” Hyunwoo winked, trying hard not to hold the omega in front of him possessively, taking him to somewhere safe with him. His wolf was so restless and pacing back and forth within him, he’s worried to death.
> 
> [ But that omega was not his to claim even his mind and heart said so.]

 

* * *

_Panting breathlessly, Kihyun could only see things in blur. The thick, hot air surrounded him. His sense were dull at the moment except the touch, the skin that was on fire throughout his body, starting with one searing hot kiss roused the trail of goosebumps along with its journey. Kihyun elicited a moan, a breathy moan that he held for so long, afraid to get lost in the ecstasy because the person who touched and kissed his entire body knew exactly what he was doing. The sensation didn’t die but accelerated as well as Kihyun’s heartbeat, yearning for another move, writhing in unfulfilled desire, ready to be shattered in blissful release..._

Kihyun woke up with bad feeling. He was soaked in cold sweat. He frantically looked at his surrounding, finding none but himself.  _Once again._  The memory had rushed over him and he winced at the sensation of overlapping pictures and sounds and events. He realized that he was not in the village anymore, not in the battlefield as they were supposed to be.

Without his alpha.

Kihyun rose in panic but then realized he was chained, in his left ankle, holding him from escaping but he could still move around. Kihyun observed where he was, it was a big and dark one. A cave, of where he didn’t have any idea.

The place was quiet and eerie.  _Too quiet,_  like nothing was around.

_But death._

_Kihyun tried to remember why he was here because the last place that he remembered was ..._

_*****_

216 hours before ...

“Jaebum! Where are the rest of your man?” Hyunwoo shouted to the vampire who was furiously attacking a creature that slithered to his direction with only his head left from his body. Groaning hard, Jaebum smashed the head with his powerful feet. It was no longer head but a puddle of thick and gooey liquid.

“That damn creature! I thought that my kind was sometimes disgusting but they’re worse!” Jaebum spat. His eyes turned complete black along with his hatred.

“Where’s your men?” asked Hyunwoo again, releasing the creature that he gripped in his mouth with his sharp teeth and shredded it apart.

Jaebum looked around him; finding Jinyoung who was moving among the trees, before attacking one of the creature. It was snarling fiercely but Jinyoung was no ordinary vampire warrior. He had been in thousands of battles and fought men and other night creatures. Soon the fight ended with Jinyoung hissed and kicked the head of the creature with deep scowl in his face. Jaebum smiled before turning his head to find his men.

Bam Bam was snarling and trapping the creature between the narrow tree before he ripped the head from its body; Yugyeom and Mark hauled three creatures to the edge of the bridge and threw them to the river below; while Jackson was nowhere insight.

“I saw my trusted warriors here and so the rest of my men. I expect more vampires to join by tonight but they perhaps were lost?” Jaebum grinned as he saw the deep frown in Hyunwoo’s face.

“The creatures move so fast. I just, I have bad feeling about this. I believe we are missing something here.” Hyunwoo shook his head, the cloud of confusion hung heavily above him. He could sense something was off but he was frustrated that he couldn’t pinpoint what it was. “Do you think that this attack is too soon?”

Jaebum stared at Hyunwoo right in his black orbs. He could smell the adrenaline that pumped throughout Hyunwoo’s body. He was so tense, his body emitted the feral aura, a powerful alpha indeed. Jaebum shook his thought and concentrated on train of events that happened before they got here. He learnt that the creatures created by Camazotz were supposed to stay hidden, waiting for the purity of virgin’s blessing that would heightened their ability and strength on that day; when the moon turned to red, blood would be shed.

It wasn’t that day. Why would they attack? Leaving their vulnerability exposed to the whole supernatural world? Something was definitely off.

“You’re right. We’re missing something, wolfie. But I can’t answer what is it.” Jaebum threw his gaze to the night sky, of the dark clouds. He was never afraid of anything; thousand years of roaming the earth, he was a danger himself. He’s the darkness, the warrior. Even Prince of Vampire put his respect on him.

But this, this smell of imminent cruel darkness was thick. Jaebum knew he was dealing with something bigger, more dangerous. Something ancient that might be the end of his race.

Camazotz was the god of darkness, Jaebum understood. He was born with the myth, the legend. But the prophecy itself promised him one thing: that something would be born out of the darkness itself, far more dangerous and deadly. The end of mankind and supernatural world might come sooner.

Yongguk suddenly came in sight; bringing along Kihyun with him, fought side by side against two creatures. Kihyun had shifted; his elegant white wolf shining under the dark of the night. Jaebum got a shot of a strange illuminating tattoo spread in the white wolf’s chest area but he didn’t have time to observe as Kihyun started to snarl and bared his teeth to one of the creature. He moved swiftly and Jaebum admitted he was impressed with the omega’s skill to dodge the attack and pushed back with full force.

Yongguk did marvelous too. His dark grey wolf roared and jumped to the creature bravely. He didn’t back down when the creature screeched and tossed him; he stood and charged an attack fiercely.

Hyunwoo spotted them both; his eyes went red when his Alpha took over him completely.

The jet black wolf shifted into werewolf with impressive built, chased the creature who was attacking Kihyun.

Kihyun was biting the creature’s leg when he saw Hyunwoo.

“Oh fuck me.” he bit harder while Hyunwoo managed to catch the creature with his hands and snapped its head away from the torso.

“I CAN HANDLE THIS MYSELF!” shouted Kihyun with hard expression. He had shifted to human form. He was about to walk away when Hyunwoo scooped him.

“What are you doing? Hey stop!” Kihyun kicked his legs in Hyunwoo’s arms while Hyunwoo possessively smelled his neck, the place where his gland is.

“Mate.” Hyunwoo purred in delight. And Kihyun couldn’t deny that he looked so cute despite the monstrous form he was when he held Kihyun. His omega wolf within purred in content, knowing how much this Alpha wanted him.

 _This hormonal omega bitch,_ Kihyun rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“P-put me down! This is— _damn_! THIS IS EMBARRASSING!” Kihyun shouted again. Hyunwoo took him Away from the battlefield, leaving Yongguk who was tearing apart the creature’s neck.

He was walking back to the village leader’s meeting hall, welcomed by long howl from his comrades.

Kihyun could feel the blush crept along his cheeks. He hid his face and hoped Hyunwoo didn’t have to display his possessiveness to his pack.

Knowing that Kihyun hid his face deeper to his neck, Hyunwoo smirked.

 _By Moon Goddess he smirked in his werewolf form!_  Kihyun shrieked in horror but amused. “Stop that! Now put me down!”

Hyunwoo sighed. He still held Kihyun, “Why do you keep resisting being with me, mate?”

Kihyun scoffed. “Stop this romantic bullshit. We have things to be worried! How can you drag me out of this?”

Hyunwoo smiled throughout his act, he admired this omega’s stubbornness but he was getting impatient. The need to mark him and claim him was gnawing within. He huffed and shifted back to his human form. He could see the admiration glint in Kihyun’s eyes. It was from his omega but Hyunwoo knew Kihyun would deny it strongly.

“I can’t bear to see anything hurting you. I am supposed to take care and protect you all the time.”

“And that is the biggest bullshit I have ever heard! First, I am not a weakling you need to guard 24 hours! Second, you’re not my bodyguard! Not even my husband! You can’t tell me what to do or what not. You have to respect every decision I made!”

Hyunwoo gritted his teeth. “Omega, keep your tone when you’re talking with me.”

Kihyun widened his eyes in disbelief. “Omega? Omega?! Yeah I am! That’s me! So because I am an omega you treat me like a weakling?! Because omega can not fight ?! They can’t defend themselves?! Because they are made for carrying pups and become alpha’s sex toy?? Is that what you mean, Mr Almighty Alpha Hyunwoo?”

“I didn’t say that—”

“I have a name! Stop calling me with that ‘omega’ title! And stop saying I am your mate! My mate could be anyone! It could be Alpha Yongguk—”

“No!” Hyunwoo abruptly roared. His eyes darkened when Kihyun mentioned Yongguk. “ No! You’re mine! You’re my mate, not his!”

Kihyun was panting. The strong scent of musky cedar wood stroke his omega, rattled him from within. He fought himself from laying flat with his back, and expose his stomach in submission; he was trembling from fighting his own instinct.

Hyunwoo held his Alpha down before claiming his mate when he saw Kihyun was trembling. He didn’t mean to-

“Ki ..” he was about to touch him when Yongguk came in.

“Leave him. You scared him.” he said, firm and coldly.

Hyunwoo growled, standing up straight if full defensive mode, blocking Kihyun’s body from Yongguk. “No, you LEAVE us.” Should anyone run into an unmated alpha mate together with his mate, they would wish to have swift legs like a gazelle or prayed for any chance they might have to stay alive.

Yongguk took a step forward, his jaw got tense. He knew that Kihyun was in anguish and it’s clear but his stubborn ... relative seemed to ignore that. “He’s panic, Hyunwoo, just leave. Your presence did this to him.”

Yongguk made it sound as a commanding request but he knew that Hyunwoo, a future alpha with remarkable alpha blood in him, would never listen to any of his word.

He’s right. Hyunwoo growled loud and lunged at him. That’s it, Yongguk braced the attack and both now rolled on the floor and started throwing fists towards each other.

“Enough—“ Kihyun whimpered, his omega within cried in agony. He knew both of them didn’t want to hurt him but it’s the past that haunted him every time he’s alone with an alpha, or alphas in this case.

“ENOUGH!!” Kihyun shouted, his eyes darkened and he let out a frightening snarl to stop them from tearing each other’s throat.

“Stop it! Stop!”

Kihyun slumped to the floor, shook his head and closed both of his ears. His body was trembling hard which made Hyunwoo and Yongguk stopped immediately and ran towards him. But when Hyunwoo touched him, Kihyun flinched and inches away. It made Hyunwoo’s heart hurt in a way that he never felt before.

He knew he has fucked up.

“Kihyun-ssi, Kihyun, can you hear me?” Yongguk asked softly, extending his hand to reach Kihyun. He could hear the low growl coming from Hyunwoo but he didn’t give a damn care. “It’s me. I’m not going to hurt you .. I’m sorry. It’s stupid.”

Kihyun didn’t respond anything, just shutting himself from the two alphas who were there with him.

“Kihyun, if it pleases you, I will go. But tell me that you’re okay and I will leave now”

The way Yongguk spoke to his omega made Hyunwoo burnt in jealousy. But he kept quiet, silently watching the small interaction made by Yongguk and secretly learned to way he treated the panic omega.

Yongguk will be a great alpha, a great leader to his pack one day.

And to his mate. It was undeniably something that Hyunwoo admitted wholeheartedly.

But why this ... heavy feeling suddenly creeping inside? Hyunwoo could feel the sadness burdened him as he saw how he reacted everytime the older try to get closer to him. When all that Hyunwoo wanted to do was to impress him; his mate, his soulmate, the one who will share this life together and after, to love and cherish and protect—

Hyunwoo abruptly stood up which made Kihyun flinch and inch closer to Yongguk. Swallowing his jealousy and anger—and hurt—Hyunwoo said, “I will ... take my leave. Please, take care of him...” he made his way to the door before glancing one more time to Kihyun.

With a deep sigh, Hyunwoo opened the door and back to the front line.

*********

_Did it feel good?_

Kihyun snorted with the question popped up in his mind. The omega whimpered in sadness.

Kihyun made him go. For now.

He could enjoy this, right? Right?

No. He thought he was glad. But he grew accustomed to his unwilling companionship. It felt right, safe and protected. He could feel the invisible pull that drew him towards the alpha. But yet, he felt comfortable and protected around Yongguk too.

Now what should he do?

*******

As the morning came,

The birds didn’t do what they should. It’s as if they knew these days were the days of the evil.

The bright morning sun slowly lit the whole area; carcasses of wolves in half-forms and human corpses, laid in one giant pile along with the bodies of strange creatures mixture of ugly looking werewolf without fur, grey slimy skin with tentacles as their hands and sharp fangs and teeth.

The elders had decided to burn those bodies to send the warning for those creatures. But that also perceived as the mourn of the villagers and the pack for losing their brothers, mothers, fathers and children in one night battle.

Hyunwoo was drowned in his thought; the fear of losing his pack, his family, Kihyun ...

It was a lot. He wasn’t even the Alpha yet. But he cares a lot for his pack and funny, he cares a lot for the safety of Jaebum’s coven and Jin’s race.

In this situation, it was clearly that humans are the weakest race to go against those creatures. But Hyunwoo knew it better, humans may not have what it takes to take down creatures like them naturally, but they are smarter and tougher, they will do anything to survive.

Thinking about human, Hyunwoo remembered of Jin.

That tough one young man.

He didn’t see him last night after he got out of the meeting hall but he did see him vanish somewhere,

with that bloody leech.

Jaebum.

Hyunwoo swore and took note of this and how the impression of how Jaebum behaved lately, pulled the red string and he got one clue he didn’t want to admit.

Shit.

********

Jin was fixing his clothes when Jaebum snaked his hands around his waist from behind. He hissed and tried to pry those hands off. “Stop it. I’ve got to go now.”

Jaebum laughed huskily. “Your body is too inviting in the morning. I couldn’t help it.”

“Wasn’t last night enough already?!” Jin wriggled his way out of Jaebum but to no avail. “Hey! Seriously—“

Jaabum smiled and tightened his grip, hugging Jin from behind. “Please stay for awhile. “ He didn’t understand why he became clingy like this. It’s probably that day when his loneliness has taken its toll on him, when he reluctantly admitted that he actually needed somebody to warm his cold life.

Some warm body like this.

Talking about it, Jin is so warm, his messy unkempt hair after last night’s ‘fling’ they did was undeniably attractive, pale skin with red cherry plump lips he kissed and bit until they’re swollen. Jin is always beautiful, no matter what. His kind heart that beat erratically when the taller traced his chest with his cold long fingers. Jaebum was drunk of Jin when he was finally _inside_ him, marking him mentally as his forever.

Jin shook his head in disbelief, then playfully glanced over his shoulders. This unholy, capricious monster unexpectedly did something to his heart. It wasn’t like what he felt towards Hyunwoo. It’s stronger. His stomach, together with his brain and heart would somersault crazily every time the said pulled himself to his steel and cold body.

 _And when he placed himself inside him_ —

Jin blushed but abruptly stopped when he saw Jaebum smirk. “W-what? Stop that.”

Jaebum didn’t stop smirking.

Of course he wouldn’t.

He tightened his hug, if that even possible, then whispered sweet-nothings before he licked Jin’s ear. “Thinking about me? About last night?”

“No. I was thinking about ...  _things_. Okay, I really need to go. Just—“

“You know that you’re not really good in lying, right? Your heart ... I can hear it clearly. It’s beating so fast? Why is it beating so fast, Kim Seokjin- _ssi_?”

_Jin snorted but for Heaven sake, his heart was thumping wildly. Why?_

“... I don’t know. You tell me,” Jin shrugged, pretending to be innocent and threw the question back to Jaebum.

Jaebum smiled and brushed Jin’s chest, lightly grazed his left nipple with his cold finger. At this rate, Jin blushed again, his cheeks were red and warm. “Living in this world long enough, the wild thumping in your chest means two things.”

“Mm? What’s that?”

Jaebum leaned closer, his breath fanned Jin’s pale neck. “Either someone is feeling a tremendous fear or being too excited.” The vampire bit lightly the human’s neck, his tongue swiped the area afterwards. “ Tell me, which one are you?”

Jin held his laughter but soon his voice was lost in Jaebum’s grunts and groans as he once again claimed Jin’s naked body until the latter was spent and wrecked in the dangerous love of a vampire.

*******

The attacks were increasing as the days before the 1000th Red Moon appeared. Every night the patrols found either small group of the creatures or the big one raided a village. Casualties came from both side : the alliance and the creatures themselves. The dark clouds hung heavily and even more as smoke from burning rose in every corner of Jecheon. Every pack, coven and village have set up their defense system with large number of patrols. There’s fear and despair in everyone’s gloomy face but the leaders of each community kept encouraging and reassuring them that there will always be a hope where they could depend on.

A future,

their loved ones,

their beliefs.

Hyunwoo had to check his household every day and gather all supports he could find, even from warlocks, mermaids and the deadly manticore clans. They all agreed on one thing; that if Camazotz gets what he wants, they’re all soon sent to doom.

...

Hyunwoo was walking down from the hill to his mansion when he spotted Yongguk and Kihyun were crouching down to something and laughing in comfortable manner.

It was something ordinary if anyone could ask. There’s no romance in whatever they did,

but it set Hyunwoo’s heart on fire.

He marched angrily towards them and they could hear him well because they turned their heads towards his coming. There’s a glint of adoration in Kihyun’s eyes but it’s quickly being erased with Kihyun averted his eyes to anything but Hyunwoo.

A mate should be proud of their significant other, not bother themselves by hiding it. They should do what a soulmate do, right?

Hyunwoo’s mind was unclear and foggy but the rejection—that’s what he had in mind—was so unbearable and it made him angry. He didn’t waste any second before landing a punch in Yongguk’s face.

Yongguk who didn’t anticipate the attack, fell backwards but quickly gathered himself and stood up in defensive mode. His eyes darkened with anger spread throughout his body, a proper reaction from an alpha. He let out low growl from his throat to threaten.

Hyunwoo growled back. His eyes turned black, accepting the challenge. But before he went into alpha mode, he hissed, “You should never touch someone else’s mate and you know it better.”

But before he went to attack, Kihyun stubbornly stood between them. “Don’t!”

Hyunwoo glared. “This is not your place to stand between us,  _omega._ ” Hyunwoo knew well Kihyun didn’t like to be called like that but in their world, meddling into alphas’ business was unforgivable and Hyunwoo had to remind him of that. And also his rank, even if he was Hyunwoo’s  _so-called mate._

Kihyun growled back. “I will stop you two from killing each other because your pack needs you both.”

“Kihyun...” Hyuwoo almost lost his patience.

“This is a futile match! You gain nothing from this but your packs will be terrible from whatever result this match is.”

Hyunwoo growled but Yongguk warned him. “Don’t you ever—“

“Shut up! You don’t know anything! You try to snatch my mate away and I won’t forgive you for that!”

“I didn’t steal someone else’s mate! If Kihyun is what you mean, he never mentions anything about being your mate so I don’t see why I should back down.”

Kihyun sighed. “Just—“

Hyunwoo’s nostrils flared with every pent-up anger. “Why don’t you explain to him about the prophecy properly now. Hm?”

Kihyun’s eyes flickered with emotion. “I-I—don’t know what you’re talking about ...”

“I’ve heard it. The Camazotz needs a pure rare omega to be bred and I know it’s Kihyun. So?” Yongguk calmly responded but his eyes shot a menacing look towards Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo smirked and looked into Kihyun’s eyes. “Is that all, pure Omega? You didn’t tell him the whole story?”

Kihyun clenched his fist in anger. _Of course it’s not that all!_

“Since the pure rare omega doesn’t want to say anything, I will gladly explain it to you.”

“Don’t—“

Hyunwoo held Kihyun’s hand, “If Camazotz has him and breed him, we’re all doomed. But there’s one way to make sure it won’t happen,” Yongguk squinted his eyes, expecting the truth he never heard before.

“the omega needs to mated with the true alpha and when they have claimed each other, they will become one. The Silver Wolves, like twins, they will break the prophecy of the doom and send the Camazotz back to his cursed abode.”

Yongguk held his breath as his mind tried to decipher the information.  _A true alpha?_

“And the true alpha is alpha from wolf’s pack?” Yongguk asked.

“Not just any pack. The true heir from Silver wolf, the ancestor of the Alpha that kept the peace of our packs.”

Yongguk gaped his mouth. “O-our ancestor?”

“Yes but only the true heir and I know it’s me!” Hyunwoo snapped.

Yongguk scoffed. “I earn the title as much as you do and your father and mine are the direct descendants of the Silver wolf! You know it! So Kihyun is destined either with me or with you to break the doom of our race!”

“Just—quit. Stop it! I can’t stand being with you two!” Kihyun snapped, wriggled his hand from Hyunwoo’s grip.

Hyunwoo’s face darkened. Yeah, it’s either him or Yongguk to claim this omega. _And by Moon Goddess, his heart couldn’t take this_! His heart was attached to Kihyun although the said never reciprocated his heart.

“Kihyun, it’s your call. Which one you choose? Hyunwoo or me?” Yongguk suddenly threw the question Hyunwoo longed to say. Yet he dared not doing that, not yet until he got Kihyun’s heart.

Kihyun stopped his hand from prying Hyunwoo’s grip and widened his eyes from the question.  _This is it!_  Now he couldn’t seem to get away from his destiny after all.

“What do you mean?” Kihyun asked weakly, trying to stall the time. He needed to think. He needed to decide wisely.

“You know what he meant.” Said Hyunwoo coldly. He let go Kihyun’s hand and backed away, keeping his distance with Kihyun.

Kihyun’s omega whimpered. His legs felt so weak and why did they have to do it now?

“I ... I choose—“

*******

“Skinwalkers!”

The shout of some panic man had greeted Hyunwoo when he arrived in the village after visiting of the most powerful warlocks’ den. His eyes turned complete dark, his canines elongated with the smell of unnatural mixture of strange creatures. They called the creatures with name of ‘skinwalker’ due to their unique slimy pale skin, reminds them with a deformed crossbreed of a vampire and wolf.

“Kihyun, go back to the Cave! Stay there until it’s safe!” Hyunwoo turned his head to omega who was standing beside him.

“What? No!” Kihyun yelled in anger. “You can’t treat me like a woman! I want to fight too!”

“Kihyun, you’re not a woman and will never be one but for this once, please listen. This attack seems different than usual!” Hyunwoo tried to explain through his hiss, his wolf was angry because the omega, his mate, kept being stubborn.

Maybe not angry but he’s terrified. His wolf sensed something and it whined loudly in Hyunwoo’s ears, asking him to stay with Kihyun all the time.

“Well thank you but—“

“Please, Kihyun- _ssi,_  he’s right,” Hyungwon spoke after being so quiet all this time. “the attack seems too aggravating. They are looking for something and you know who they’re looking for.”

The rest of the pack now knew about the prophecy completely. It left them speechless because of the consequence they might have if anything went bad.

“He’s right. Right now, protecting you is the ultimate goal because if anything happens to you—“ Hoseok chimed in just right before Hyunwoo cut his words. “Nothing will ever happen to you. I promise. But please listen to me. Right now, being safe is a smart move rather than fighting this.”

Kihyun’s heart swelled at the words Hyunwoo just said but he secretly calmed himself down, it’s probably the Alpha thing that made the omega within reacted so wildly. His authoritative tone or his leadership manner, and  _certainly not his intoxicating good smell—_

“Alright, alright. I will ...  _listen_  this time. Just—this time.” Kihyun shrugged his shoulders.  _This time? Well wait until he tells you to strip—_

Kihyun hissed at his own omega and cursed internally because he felt the warmth crept and spread along his cheeks.

But Hyunwoo didn’t pay attention to how red his cheeks were, to the wild beating of his heart, to the constant glances he kept giving to the said. He just nodded and ordered his best men to escort Kihyun, Jooheon, Changkyun and Minhyuk.

Hyunwoo held Hoseok and Hyungwon’s shoulders, “Hoseok, Hyungwon, stay with me. We’ll end them today!” He looked at Yongguk and his companion briefly, “ I sincerely appreciate you being here and fight with us. Let’s put aside our personal matter and focus ourselves in getting rid of these creatures tonight.”

Yongguk nodded, “You have my word, brother. We’ll never leave you alone in this battle.”

Before they headed to the battle, Hyunwoo glanced at Kihyun who’s now talking to Yongguk. The older felt a stinging pain in his heart but it’s not a moment to be selfish. The destiny of his pack and probably other clans are at stake.

He could not deny the selfish part, a tiny part that he fought this battle is for Kihyun. The said has invaded his mind, heart and life just in a brief time. But the latter is—

Hyunwoo shook his head and walked away. But then he felt a hand reached to him. The smell of misty mountain and lavender mixed with rare Black Orchid attacking his nostrils.

“Alpha Hyunwoo ...”

Hyunwoo turned his body to face Kihyun. His eyes fell to the shorter with a tint of sadness still lingered in them. Kihyun’s hearts stung at the sight. Hyunwoo’s no doubt trying his best to change for him. But it’s not that easy to forget his past.

And it’s something Kihyun was unable to bear if he chose the wrong mate...

“Sorry, for being ... so stubborn,” Kihyun closed his eyes for a moment, suddenly forgetting about what he wanted to say.

Kihyun didn’t know why he did this, why he had to go to him and to comfort him. His legs seemed to walk without his consent to the source of musky Cedar wood that made his omega whimpered in need. He felt the tug, the constant plea pricking and clawing from inside, something of him was dying to come out and claimed something.

_What something?_

“Well, it’s you. The stubborn omega,” said Hyunwoo with a smile, his eyes travelled at every corner of Kihyun’s face, savoring it inside his mind.

_He might not be able to see it again, who knows?_

“but I love everything about this stubborn omega.” Hyunwoo winked, trying hard not to hold the omega in front of him possessively, taking him to somewhere safe with him. His wolf was so restless and pacing back and forth within him, he’s worried to death.

_But that omega was not his to claim even his mind and heart said so._

Kihyun couldn’t help to smile, a little but he smiled. His eyes were stinging now, he’s on the verge of crying and he didn’t know why. The thought of being separated from the alpha seemed to bother him more than he expected.

“Be safe.” That’s what Kihyun could say. He was afraid to speak a lot, knowing that he might utter something fool that he would regret later.

Hyunwoo nodded and smiled again. He didn’t say anything again as he gave him a playful salute and off to the battle with Hyungwon and Hoseok along with Yongguk and his companion.

Why is it so devastating? It’s painful to see his back and not saying something possessively. Kihyun expected the Alpha went like his usual, being so protective and possessive. He might glare to Yongguk who stood near omega. But he didn’t do that earlier. He kept his posture and being neutral with Kihyun.

_He did say he loved Kihyun but why was it not enough?_

Kihyun smiled to Minhyuk who grabbed his hand and asked him to go to the cave. It wasn’t something that he wanted, being apart from the alpha. The truth is that Kihyun wanted to be side by side with the alpha in battle. His omega or maybe himself screeched within from being apart too long with the alpha _. Was it the pull of a mate?_

He’s not sure but it’s different from anything he ever felt for. His repulse for alphas and their cocky behaviors started to change. He was still being careful but not hateful. He knew now that not every alpha is jerk.

Kihyun promised himself to tell everything he felt now to the Alpha when they got back from the battle.

He had run quite far from the village when something or maybe more following them. Kihyun didn’t realize it yet as his mind was preoccupied with thoughts but then when he realized, it was too late.

A little too late.

 

\- to be continued -

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to all,  
> wow I have been hiatus for a bit too long but I hope you can still enjoy my works.  
> I feel giddy watching the waves of new showki stories in this site ( I have more showki to read! Yay!!) and I hope you can create more. I will do my best to update and write new ones.  
> I hope this chapter will be enjoyable and yeah, one more chapter before we bid farewell to Red Moon!

**Author's Note:**

> My first fiction about ABO/werewolves/vampire/dark or night creatures things. If there is or are things that don't meet your expectation or different from the general knowledge about it, please understand and just follow along. Just enjoy the story and where it will go ^^  
> Yes, I do the cross pairing thing here--if you don't like it, please just pass it. If you like it, you can help to boost me up by giving your thoughts in comments section ...  
> and thank you if you ever read this or stumble on this story  
> I do hope you enjoy it  
> and pssst, love Showki Monsta X!


End file.
